A Walk to Remember
by Laughing my head off
Summary: Based on the movie,but a bit different. Draco is punished to work at the Wizard Soup Kitchen, 'Julian' for tricking Prof. Mcgonagall. And he finds out that he has to work with Hermione! He finds love and begins a walk to remember. CHAPT TWELVE UP!
1. Chapter One - A Strange Dream

Author's Notes: 

(please take time to read this)

19th April 2003 

I wrote 'A Walk to Remember' waaay waaay back, about one and a half year ago. I kind of miss it--a lot ,and I am going to continue the fanfiction. Perhaps I am going to submit it to Astronomy Tower.Org. I realize that I have made mistakes with name, places, and several grammatical errors. Please be merciful, as I was about 12 when I wrote this fanfiction! (Me turning 14 on the 23rd! ^.^) So I am going to re-write this... and perhaps change a bit of the plot--if you want me to. Read my other fics at www.astronomytower.org under the pen name of 'Katie the Insane'. =) 

That's all! 

xKatiex

* * *

__

A Walk to Remember' 

In places no one will find,

All your feelings so deep inside.

It was then that I realize,

That forever was in your eyes,

The moment I saw you cry. –Mandy Moore, Cry' –OST A Walk To Remember' 

* * * 

Author's Notes: First off, A Walk to Remember' belongs to umm the ones who made the title of the movie. It's a great movie, and I hope you'll see it soon. : D This is a Draco/Hermione story and I reckon lots of people are going to like it ;) so please, sit back and relax, and read my story. OH and _don't forget to review_. :P

* * * 

Summary: When Draco Malfoy gets into trouble with Professor Mcgonagall, he is forced to do volunteer work at the local Wizard soup kitchen – Julian' as punishment. And, of course, he finds out that the one that will working with him is Hermione Granger, whom he hates.. or maybe not? 

* * * 

Draco Malfoy looked at the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Mcgonagall with a bored expression on his face. He was totally and undoubtedly bored. He didn't know why she was trying to get them all to change their books into pencils. "Draco—Draco—sweetie, can you snuck into the kitchen and get me some tarts after this?" Pansy Parkinson, his supposed' girlfriend said adoringly and annoyingly.

Who did she think she was? Draco looked at her and said, "I don't even know how to get into the kitchens, why don't you ask those Weasel twins from Gryffindor?" Pansy looked at him, her pug face looking hurt. He rolled his eyes. _When are girls going to learn that boys are not their slaves? _

He turned away from her and tried to focus on Professor Mcgonagall, but it was no use. He felt so bored, so restless so—sleepy. Accidentally, he closed his eyes and about five seconds later, he felt a splash of cold water being splattered all over him. He opened his eyes at once and saw that his blond hair was no longer silky and his robes and face were soaked. 

"Mr. Malfoy! What was the spell that I mentioned to turn your books into pencils?" Professor Mcgonagall said sternly. "Um," he mumbled, trying to figure out something, and then a wicked idea flashed in his mind. He pointed his wand at the Professor and naughtily muttered, "_Experision," _

Professor Mcgonagall immediately turned into a big fat pig. She gave a yelped and Draco guessed she was going to say something, because her pig's mouth kept opening and closing irritatingly. The Slytherins laughed hysterically while the Ravenclaws looked daggers at Draco.

"_Finite incantatem,_" said a very stern voice outside the classroom. Draco looked up and saw that Professor Mcgonagall was turned into herself again. Her hair was ruffled and she looked very angry indeed. _Oops..!_ he thought. He saw Hermione Granger holding her wand, rolling her eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here, Mudblood?" he spat. All the Ravenclaws gasped, including Professor Mcgonagall. The Slytherins did nothing of this, of course. They just continued talking to each other, for they knew all about Draco's constant Mudblood ranting. Hermione was the Prefect. He knew she was going to take points off the Slytherins.

He forgot all about Professor Mcgonagall until she rapped his table. "Thank you, Miss Granger," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "You may leave." Hermione sort of tisked-tisked' and went off. "Mr. Malfoy! What the hell were you thinking? Don't you have any respect towards _me?_" Professor Mcgonagall yelled, her face very red.

"_I don't care_," Draco said rudely.

"You are a rude student, who have no manners or any regards towards others at all! You are selfish!" Professor Mcgonagall scolded him. _Yada, yada, yada, _Draco thought, rolling his eyes. "Fifty points from Slytherins!" she added. Draco looked at her, horrified. The Slytherins had won against Hufflepuff only a week ago! And now, all their points were lost!

"Professor—

"I mean it, Malfoy!" she said. "And as punishment—

__

Great, bloody great, he thought. "You will do volunteer work at the Hogsmeade wizard soup kitchen, Julian' every day after school! You will have your dinner at Hogsmeade and your work will finish at 9 PM!" she said. Draco groaned. To serve food to those stupid poor people? This was going to be a nightmare. But at least he'll get to stay out of school. Maybe he could go out and skip the job—

"And if you even _dare_ to skip your job, I will, yes, I will take 60 points from Slytherin!" Professor Mcgonagall thundered. Draco put his hands on his face and groaned loudly.

* * * 

Hermione Granger walked towards the Great Hall with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Actually, Ron was more than just her friend. He was her boyfriend. He was really sweet, and nice, and funny—and it was so hard not to like someone like that.

She sat between them and Ron kissed her slightly on the cheek. "What's up?" he asked, smiling. She smiled and shrugged. "Nothing, since you've asked me that for 10 times this day," she replied, chuckling. She was no longer looking immature, and her brown hair was no longer bushy.

Hermione was now seventeen. She looked like a young woman, and her brown hair was no longer in the color of chestnut, but now, it was dark brown that matched her eyes. "Anyway, did I tell you two about what happen at Mcgonagall's lesson with the seventh year Slytherins today?" she asked.

"Nope," Harry replied.

"Well, Malfoy turned Professor in a pig," she said. Ron snorted on his ice pumpkin juice. "That's pretty cool," he said. Hermione glared at him and he subsided. "And I happened to came by and turned her into human again. Honestly, that Malfoy is _such_ a nuisance." She continued.

"Uh-huh," Harry and Ron said together rather disinterestedly, since they've been talking about this since their First Year and it was rather boring. She sighed a little and continued eating her dinner. She looked up and suddenly, she saw Draco, looking rather glum, eating his dinner very slowly.

He looked up and their eyes met. Draco looked at her sneeringly and turned away. She folded her arms. He was never going to learn to be a good student. "Hermione?" Ron's voice rang through her ears. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?" she said.

"C'mon," he said, grinning and he took her hand. He was taking her somewhere, but where was he taking her? They stopped walking when they faced the portrait of Sir De Luca. "Korleo," he muttered and the portrait swung open. Ron stepped into the room and Hermione followed suit.

She found out that it was no room. It was a balcony. "Oh, Ron! This is so beautiful," she said, gasping. The stars were shining very brightly and she could make out shapes out of it. The wind blew and her hair flew out of her eyes. "Hermione, you are so beautiful, and just so amazing," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"And you are incredible, Ron," she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the happy sensation running through her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you," she smiled. "Ron—I l—

Suddenly, she felt her head almost bursting into two. She closed her eyes tightly and winced. "Hermione? Are you all right?" Ron said, alarmed. "I'm—I'm okay," she said, but not a moment a later, she fell to the ground and fainted. 

She saw herself at the balcony, wearing lavender dress robes. There was someone beside her. Hermione tried to look at that someone closely, trying to make out who it was, but the figure was so blurry. She looked at herself. She was smiling and laughing, and she looked somehow happy. "Oh, look!" she heard herself said, and saw herself pointing up towards the sky. Lots of stars were falling.

"It's so beautiful," she heard herself say.

"Yeah, then you can make lots of wishes," said an unfamiliar voice. It was somehow quiet, and intense. Maybe it was Ron? 

"Ron?" she said.

"What are you wishing for?" she heard herself asked. 

"That we'll be together, forever?" he replied.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was kissing Ron! "Ron! What are you doing?!" she cried. She broke off from him and he stared at her, shocked. "Hermione, you were the one—

"What's going on here? I thought I saw myself right _here_ with someone, with—

"With me." Ron said calmly. "Hermione, you fainted, and then you got up and kissed me. Erm—it was so long, I was very worried after a while," she stared at Ron. 

"Did I say anything?" she asked quietly.

"Nope," he replied, shrugging. Then he grinned at her. "So what were you trying to say to me when I told you that I loved you?" Hermione stared at Ron blankly. Then, she remembered. "Oh, _right_!" she said. "Um—well—I'll have to think of that. Thanks, anyway." 

"Hermione? What's wrong? Tell me," Ron said. 

Hermione turned away from him and looked at the bright stars twinkling up on the dark sky. "Were there any shooting stars?" she asked quietly. Ron stared at her, startled and puzzled. "N—no," he replied. "Are you all right, Hermione?" she put her hands on her face, took it off, and then, she smiled at Ron. 

"Of course I'm all right. I—had—um, never mind," she said.

"So we're cool?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," she said. 

"Lets go to bed," he said, yawning. "I'm pretty tired." 

"I'm beat too," she said. "Lets go to sleep." 

That night, before she went to sleep, she looked out of the window. Hermione suddenly saw a shooting star falling down from the sky. Hermione went to sleep, shaking off her curiosity and confusion of what happened with Ron. 


	2. Chapter Two - Do I Have A Life?

__

A Walk to Remember – Chapter 2

They were meant for each other..

Though they didn't know..

She would change him forever,

And he will find true love. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm not really expecting lots of reviews `cause my HP fan fictions always get less reviews than my Daniel Radcliffe fan fictions. :P But I'm over it. Um, just to answer a reviewer's question: No, Hermione is not going to get cancer. That will be too—movie-like. And yes, it's fun imagining Draco working at a soup kitchen. I can already imagine it ;) So here's chapter 2. 

* * * 

Draco cringed when his last lesson was over for the day. He _so _did not want to go that soup kitchen or work at it. He dragged himself towards the Slytherin's common room, muttered the password to the portrait, and fetched his cloak, for it was a windy day. Pansy appeared out of no where and asked, "Draco, honey, where are you going?"

"Hogsmeade," he murmured, hoping that she wouldn't bombard him with questions. Without doubt, she did bombard him with questions. "Why are you going to Hogsmeade? It's only Thursday! Can I come with you?" she asked excitedly. Draco looked at her strangely, and mumbled, "No, Pansy—It's not for fun,"

"What are you going to do there?" Pansy asked impatiently. Draco wondered if he should tell her, but decided against it. Pansy could bleat out his so-called secret' to everyone from Slytherin. "Um—I'm just going there, that's all. For an assignment, as a punishment for the trick I played on Mcgonagall," he blurted out.

"Oh, I see." She said. "Well, you go have fun there! And you can even skip your assignment too!" she added wickedly, as though it was going to be wicked, defying the most stern teacher in the whole school. "Draco, you have to buy me those chocolate roses okay? Remember! And buy me that necklace I show you last week end, and—

"See you later, Pansy," Draco said, getting out of the portrait hole, feeling very irritated. He walked to Hogsmeade, bearing the cold wind that made his silky hair went normal. "Oh, great," he murmured, gritting his teeth. The wind blew again, whipping his hair off his face. 

When he arrived at Hogsmeade, there was no one on the streets. He passed the Three Broomsticks, and the local bar, Hogs Head, to see that it was crowded with people. "We have _got_ to cast the Engorgement Spell to make this place bigger!" he heard the drunken voice of the bar tender. 

Draco shook his head and made his way forward. "Julian," he said out loud, reading the painted words on the piece of wood that was glued on the entrance door. He opened the door and entered. It was a cheerful place, with yellow painted wall, and there were lots of wizards and even ogres dining in the soup kitchen. 

They were talking cheerfully and everybody seemed to be in a good mood, despite the fact they looked rather pale and worn out. Draco saw a woman smiling and feeding her baby some soup. "Oy, are you Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts?" said a voice behind him. 

Draco turned and saw an eldered wizard, who was wearing gray robes. He had a kindly face, sort of like Dumbledore, and green eyes, just like Harry's. He was wearing gray robes and he was carrying a basket of buns. "Yes," Draco replied. "Whom might you be?" 

"Ah, you're quite a polite chap, not at all of what Minerva explained to me," the wizard said, smiling at him. "Just call me Joe. I like that name a lot," Draco looked at him, and asked, "Is that your real name?" Joe smiled at him and said, "Of course not, laddy! I use that name because when someone calls me by that name, I feel young," 

"Oh, how old are you then? You look older than Dumbledore," Draco asked, trying to distract Joe from asking him to do jobs right away. "Nice trick," Joe said, winking at him. "`Ere. You can give out buns towards everyone." 

Draco stifled a groan and went off to give out buns to everyone. After he finished doing it, he went towards the kitchen, and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing here?" he blurted out.

Hermione looked up, and gave a start when she saw him. "Malfoy?" she said, her eyes wide with surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

"Hey, Hermione, who are you talking to?" said a girl's voice. They both turned around and saw a young woman around twenty with black hair and blue eyes, staring at them both. "You must be the new worker!" the girl said cheerfully. "My name is Christina, just call me Chris," 

She held out her hand for him to shake and he unwillingly shook it. Then, he turned to Hermione, who was folding her arms. "This is Draco Malfoy. He's from Slytherin," she said, scowling at him. Christina looked at them both and smiled. "Hey, Hermione, aren't you from Slytherin?" she asked. "You two must know each other then—

"I am _not_ from Slytherin," Hermione said, looking annoyed. "I'm from _Gryffindor_," she looked at Draco pointedly and turned back to her work. "Well, it's nice having you here, Draco," Christina said. Draco didn't say anything or smiled at her. He just stared at the row of boxes of food, and chocolates. 

"I see that you're starving?" Christina said, grinning. She took a Chocolate Frog from the upper shelf and handed it to him. He took it and put it in his pocket. "When do all these food last?" he asked quietly. Hermione put down the spoons and forks very sharply in the drawer, making Christina stare at her, puzzled.

"Well," she said and smiled. "Guess," 

"A year?" Draco said tentatively. Hermione snorted and shook her head. He glared at her. Christina smiled and shook her head. "Guess again," she said, cutting tomatoes with a wave of her wand. "Chris—Joe told us not to use magic, remember?" Hermione butted in.

"We have to do work quickly, Hermione," she replied. 

"Um.. six months?" he guessed.

Christina shook her head again.

"Between two months and five?" he said.

"Nope,"

"A month?" he said hopelessly.

"Nope. Try two days," Christina said, smiling wistfully. "Uncle Joe's trying to get more donations, but there aren't enough. There are lots of wizards who don't realize that some others need help—and we need help too. We need more workers here." Draco looked away, trying to ignore the pang of guilt in his heart.

"Why don't you go and make sandwiches, Draco?" she said, looking away from him. He could see that she was very disappointed but he couldn't help that. "Chris, I think people have the right to decide whether to donate items or not," he said. Hermione glared at him.

Christina looked at him, shocked. He was expecting her to yell at him, to glared at him, to walk away, to slap him, or scold him, or snap at him, but instead, she smiled kindly at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was like this when I was seventeen, Draco," she said. "But I found out what life really means after a while," he stared at her, confused. "You'll understand, soon," she added, laughing. 

Then, she smiled at them both brightly and said, "You guys have a good time working here, all right?" and went out of the kitchen. "You were very rude," Hermione said. Draco glared at her and said, "Oh, really? And you were, oops! I think I dropped the forks and spoons sharply! Oops..! What a good idea, to make Draco uncomfortable while talking with Christina! What the hell is Draco doing? Being so, so rude. Oh, I have to get back to my work before they distract me again! I'm trying to make a theory about the Moth Man Prophecies!'" 

"You're horrible! And I never, and I will never, _ever_ call you by your first name!" Hermione yelled and went off, carrying a tray of sandwiches. Draco glared at her back until it disappeared. _Shit, I have another 2 hours left. What he hell should I do?_ He thought. It was already six o'clock. 

* * *

"Waaa!!" the baby cried hysterically. The mother tried to shush him, but no to avail. Hermione looked hopelessly at it. What should she do? "Shh," she said kindly, but the baby continued to cry. "Does he have a fever or something?" Christina asked. The mother looked at them both and nodded slightly.

"I have to call Uncle Joe," Christina said, getting up and running towards the kitchen. She came back with her cloak on. "Try to keep the baby quiet and calm, all right, Hermione?" and with that, she ran out of the soup kitchen. Hermione sighed a little. She didn't know how to keep the baby calm. 

"How can I make her quiet?" the mother said. "Is she going to die? She's all I have left." 

Hermione bit her lip. "Let me carry the baby," she said. The mother unwillingly handed her the baby and Hermione tried to rock him to sleep, but he wouldn't stop crying. 

Draco made his way over her and asked, "What's going on?" 

"It's the baby. He's sick and he can't stop crying!" she said desperately. 

"`Cause you're doing it wrong," Draco said taking the baby gently away from her. "I can't sing this girl song, `cause it'll make me look like a gay. Do you know the song Only Hope'?" 

Hermione stared at him. "But you don't like Muggles!"

"I like their songs," he said with difficulty. "Do you know the song or not?"

"Of course." She said.

"Well, sing it," he muttered. "And I'll rock him to sleep," 

__

"Sing to me the song—of the stars,

Of the galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,

When it feels like my dreams—so far,

Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again,

So I lay my hand back down,

And I lift my hand and pray,

To be only yours,

I pray,

To be only yours,

I know now, you're my only hope.." she sang.

The baby slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Soon, it was sound asleep. Draco stared at Hermione. "Hermione, he's all right again," he said slowly. She stared at him. "What? That's great!" she said, smiling. She took the baby from him and handed it to his mother.

Fifteen minutes later, Joe and Christina entered Julian. Joe was shocked to see that the baby was cured. "This is a miracle!" he exclaimed. "Mrs. Jefferson, your son is going to be quite all right. No need to be worried about it. You can stay here if you want. We have a room available." 

"Thank you so much," she said, crying. 

Hermione handed the baby to Christina and she turned to Draco. "Thanks for your help," she said with difficulty. Draco smiled slightly and shrugged. Hermione had never seen him smile like that before. "Granger," he said. "Can I ask how you cured the baby?" 

"Um, what? I didn't cure the baby," she said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You did. Granger—

"Why are you pressing this? I _didn't_ cure the baby, all right?" Hermione said angrily. "Now leave me alone!" 

* * * 

Draco just stared thoughtfully at his tankard of butter beer. He was going to have to head back to school in ten minutes. If Hermione didn't cure the baby, _how_ could he be cured so quickly? He took a sip of his butter beer and at the exact moment, Christina sat on the seat opposite him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked incredulously.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Christina asked, smiling. "You're suppose to be at school,"

"Not for another six minutes," Draco muttered. 

"Are you always like this, Draco?" she asked, laughing. Draco looked at her and asked, "Like what?"

"Glum, scowling, naughty, bad guy?" she said.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"Don't you know the meaning of life?" Christina asked. Draco looked at her and for the first time, he felt unhappy. No, it wasn't his first time. He was always unhappy. Sure, he always seemed so evil, teasing Harry and the Gryffindors, making other student's lives miserable and jeering about the death of Cedric Diggory. 

"I don't have a life," he said bitterly.

"You do. You just don't appreciate it," Christina said. "Nor do you treat it well," 

"Do you mean by the people that I meet?" he asked.

"Well, life is not the people that you meet but, you are rather rude towards other people, like Hermione, for instance." Christina said lightly. 

"And you?"

Christina shook her head. "No, Draco. Like I said, I was like you when I was seventeen. I, myself, was in Slytherin, and I always do bad things towards other people. Until—until something happened," she muttered. "Something happened that taught me the real meaning of life, that there is a whole world out there, waiting for me to explore it." 

"What happened?" Draco asked curiously.

"Never mind," she said softly. "I think you should go back to school now, Draco. Remember what I said," 

Draco smiled at her and said, "Are we friends?" 

"Of course," she replied, smiling at him. Then, she hugged him in a sisterly way. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" she said. Draco nodded and went out of the Three Broomsticks.

And when he before he went to sleep. He wondered if she was right. He wondered if he actually have a life, but he was not using' it right. 

* * * *

So I lay my hand, back down!!! And I lift my hand and pray, to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours, I pray!! Oops.. sorry, I got carried away there. So click on the review button and review this story. What on earth are you waiting for? =) 


	3. Chapter Three - Ladies/Maidens of Eden

A Walk to Remember – Chapter 3 

Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. Hopefully, there won't be any flames in this story (hopefully). Remember that this is not the real book/movie. I am not planning to steal Nicholas Spark's work. Thank you so much for understanding. No, I don't have any beta-readers right now, so if you happen to be good at English grammar, please e-mail me at mercurybottle@hotmail.com to help me out. Thank you!

* * *

He smiled at the Dark Lord, and laughed an unmerciful laugh. "My Lord, she has been terminated," he whispered. Lord Voldemort looked at his new servant and said, "Has she? Very good," He looked at Voldemort and said, "I think I've figured out who is the second Lady of Eden," 

"There's only three, right? The first one is dead, she has the Wisdom Ashes' power or whatever it's called anyway." Voldemort stated. Then, he smiled at him. "Thank you for murdering her. I should've thought it would be such an easy job for you to take care of," 

"It was pretty hard, she's rather powerful," he muttered. Voldemort laughed, and said, "We must not underestimate the Ladies of Eden's power. We must_ kill all of them. If one is alive, she can still summon Eden—the Princess of Lodomheal, _(a/n: I don't know anything about Eden' so don't sue me_)" He looked at him and asked, puzzled, "My Lord, what does Lodomheal' means? Is there such place as that? Isn't that just a legend? A myth?" _

"No, it is not a legend, or a myth. Now, who is that second Lady of Eden?" Voldemort asked. He looked at the Dark Lord and answered, "She will die anyway. She has the sacred Healing Sapphire power. I read that she will die if she cures the one she loves," 

"Whom is it?" Voldemort asked.

"Hermione Granger," he replied, smiling. 

* * *

Hermione walked towards Julian, and saw that there were lots of people crowding the place. She wondered what was going on, and went inside. What she saw made her gasp—Christina was lying on the floor, covered with blood. 

"Oh, my goodness," she muttered and hurried inside. Joe was knelt beside Christina's body, tears rolling down from his eyes. "Joe—I am so sorry," she muttered. Joe looked up at her and smiled faintly. "It's okay, Hermione—It's okay." But she knew it _wasn't_ okay. 

"What's going on here?" she heard Draco's voice from behind her. She turned around to see him staring at Christina's body, his face was pale and he was apparently shocked. "Granger—what—happened—to her?" he stuttered. 

"I don't know," she replied, then tears began to well up in her eyes too. Draco knelt down beside her, apparently too wordless to say anything. Without thinking, she hugged him. "She doesn't deserve this at all, she really doesn't," she choked. 

"No, of course not," Draco mumbled. "Um, Granger—can you get off me?" Realizing what she was doing, she let go of him. "Sorry," she murmured. "I guess—I'm rather—upset," she wiped her eyes. Was it her imagination, or did Draco's eyes just _glinted_? 

She looked at him suspiciously, and he didn't notice that she was looking at him. Draco realized what she was doing and asked, "What's your problem?" Hermione looked away and wondered if there was something she didn't know about Draco. 

* * *

"Hey, Hermione, would you like to take a walk?" Draco asked. Their soup kitchen duties were cut short that day, because of Christina's death. Hermione shrugged. "Okay, I guess," she replied. Together, they walked aimlessly, and Draco found himself heading for the Poor Lane. 

Indeed, the lane was for beggars to crowd around, hopefully waiting for rich people to come and give them food or money. Draco saw them, and was a bit uncomfortable. They all looked so pale, their lips were blue, and apparently, they were hungry.

Hermione looked at them sympathetically and drew out the bag of buns she took from the soup kitchen and gave the buns to the poor people. They took it and a little girl said, "Are you an angel?" Hermione smiled at her and said, "No, I'm not," 

Draco snickered a little and she glared at him. "Oops—sorry," he muttered. Hermione put her hands on her hips and said, "Malfoy, aren't you going to donate them some of your galleons?" He stared at her, flabbergasted.

"A Malfoy never—

"Look, when are you going to make decisions for your own self? You _know_ you want to give them some money, why don't you? Are you too proud to give them money, just because you're a Malfoy?" Hermione said sternly.

"All right, all right," he muttered. He went up to them and gave them some of his galleons. "Thank you so much! You are kind, sir!" said a boy, who was about ten years old. "Now I can give buy my mother some food!" 

"Where is your mother?" Hermione asked.

"We live in a dirty ol' shack," the boy said, looking rather guilty. "You wouldn't want to see it," 

"We would _love_ to see it, and we would like to visit your mother. How about this, we'll take you to Honeydukes and buy you some sweets?" she said. Draco stared at Hermione, and she glared at him, mouthing "You have to come!" 

And so, they went to Honeydukes and bought lots of sweets, not just for the boy, but for other poor kids as well. "I can just imagine Harry's cousin eating all this," Hermione chuckled. Draco arched his eyebrows. "Are you in love with Harry's cousin?" he asked.

"What? Of course not! Dudley's a fat pig," she replied, laughing. The boy pulled her robes a little and said, "My name is Matt, by the way." he said. Hermione smiled at him, and said, "My name is Hermione Granger, and—

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said.

"Isn't the name Draco actually means dragon'?" Matt asked.

"Well, yes," Draco replied.

"See how clever I am at Latin!" Matt said proudly, his childish face lighting up. They walked for a while and came by a small and nearly collapsed shack. "Matt—honey, where did you went? I was worried to death!" they heard a woman's voice coming from inside the shack. 

"Mum, don't die yet!" Matt cried, looking worried and ran into the shack. Hermione and Draco look at each other and entered the shack too. They saw an old, sickly woman, sitting with a little girl who had brown curly hair. 

"You didn't tell us you have a sister, Matt," Hermione said.

"Yeah! You know, her name's Hermione too!" Matt said. 

"Hello," the woman said, smiling at them. "Were you the ones who found Matt? God bless you two," Draco shifted uncomfortably and the woman said, "Please, sit down," but there was hardly any room in the little shack, that she stood up for them to sit at her seat.

"Please, we would rather stand," Hermione said immediately. 

The woman looked rather startled and sat back on her seat. "Well, actually, we want to give you all some sweets we brought for Honeydukes, and we hope that you can give away some of the sweets to the other kids," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Draco muttered. 

"Oh, thank you very much!" the woman cried. She jumped up and hugged Hermione tightly. "No problem," Draco said. The woman tried to hug Draco but he shifted away slightly. She looked rather puzzled and a bit hurt and she sat back down again. 

"Well, thank you again for the sweets," the little Hermione said, smiling at them both. "Brother! I want some of the Chocolate Frogs!" Matt looked at her and said, "Nu-uh! There are some that are for the other kids, don't be too greedy, Hermione!" 

Draco snickered, looking at her. Hermione blushed furiously and said, "Well, I guess we'd better go now," 

The little Hermione ran towards Hermione and hugged her. "Would you come again?" she asked. Hermione smiled, and said, "Of course. It was nice meeting you all," then, she and Draco made their way out of Poor Lane. 

"You were very rude, Malfoy," Hermione said suddenly.

"Huh? Me?" Draco exclaimed, startled.

"Yeah, _you_. You didn't have to shift away like that. That was just _so_ plain rude. What is wrong with that woman hugging you? She just wants to show her act of friendliness and thankfulness towards us," she said, rolling her eyes. 

"She was _dirty_, and _sick_, and _smelly_," Draco said, losing his temper. Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "So if a beautiful girl appears in front of you that's nice, but smelly, dirty and sick, you won't be nice to her then?" 

"I will, since she _is_ pretty," he replied. 

"You are _so_ horrible, Malfoy. You judge people by their looks!" Hermione said angrily. 

"Get over it," he said.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" she said warningly.

"Don't _you_ order me around. You know I hate people who do that," he said.

"I am _not_ ordering you, all right?" she said frustratingly. "I want you to see the _truth_. I want you to see what you've wasted all of your life. I want you to see—

"Shut up," he said coldly. "I don't need any of this, especially from you." 

"What about Chris? Are you happy she's dead?" Hermione yelled. Draco looked away from her and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. "Shove off, Granger," he said coldly. Hermione folded her arms. "You know, it won't help if you keep on acting like this. It won't help if you keep covering up your feelings." 

"Tell it to Potter," Draco said sneeringly. 

"Harry doesn't have _anything_ to do with this, all right?" Hermione cried.

"Potter likes to cover his feelings—he feels restless, pre-occupied, and he knows he needs to keep a distance from you and Weasley. Voldemort _is_ hunting him, and he's going to kill Potter, and he knows that if he's too close with you and Weasley, Voldemort is going to kill you both!" Draco yelled. 

Hermione slapped him on the cheek. "That's the second time I've done it to you, Malfoy." she said. She turned away from him and ran off. Draco put his hand on his forehead. 

"Shit," he muttered. 

* * *

It was only seven thirty when Harry saw Hermione entering the castle, teary-eyed. He hurried up to her and asked, "Hermione, what's wrong? What happened? Did Malfoy acted like a jerk towards you?" Hermione looked at him, and said, "No—Christina died," 

"_What_?" Harry exclaimed. "That girl we met at the soup kitchen? How..?

"I really don't know. It was so awful, Harry. I saw her body in the soup kitchen, on the floor, covered with blood," Hermione sobbed. Harry hugged her and said, in a brotherly manner, "Look, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," 

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, sniffing. Harry frowned a little. Ron was hardly to be seen lately. It was very puzzling. "I don't know, Hermione. We went separate ways after dinner." he answered. "So, Malfoy didn't act horrible towards you today?" 

"He's a jerk! I hate him!" Hermione said angrily. "Everytime I try to give him an advice, he keeps giving me reasons and stuff—I just _hate_ him!" Harry had never seen her looking so angry and said soothingly, "Look, he's a jerk. He'll always be a jerk, and there's no need for you to advice him on anything. It's up to him to change himself." 

"I guess," she mumbled. 

* * *

That night, Ginny Weasley walked towards the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry lurking outside. She smiled a little and made her way towards him. "Hi, Harry. What are you doing here? It's nearly eleven o'clock," she said. 

He smiled at her, and said, "What are _you_ doing up late like this?" Ginny blushed a little, and replied, "I just did my History of Magic homework in my library. I hope that's not against the school rules?" Harry laughed a little, and said, "You'll be happy to know—I've broke that rule a couple of times already," 

She smiled at him and said, "So—what _are_ you doing here? Lurking around finding people who are staying up late like me?" He laughed and said, "Not really. Actually, I was—um—I was waiting for you." she stared at him, feeling her face heating up.

"Erm—would you like to talk about something?" she asked. 

"Yeah, it's about Hermione," he said. 

"What about her?" Ginny asked.

"Well, since she trusts you and everything. Do you think she's acting rather weird lately?" Harry said. Ginny looked thoughtfully at him and said, "I suppose so. And I think—well—I don't really mean to speak against my brother, but—Ron's neglecting her." 

Harry arched his eyebrows. "They are very close, Ginny. I don't think so." He said.

"See? I'm useless. So ignore me, Harry," she said frustratingly. She opened her mouth to inform the Fat Lady the password, until Harry said, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to point out that you're wrong." 

"I can be wrong, Harry. Stop thinking I am over-sensitive," Ginny said, smiling. 

"Well, okay," he said quietly.

"You're too solemn sometimes. Cheer up," she said. 

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and Harry grinned. "I suppose that's the new password." 


	4. Chapter 4 - Hermione..?

A Walk to Remember – Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you for the twenty-four sobs reviews. I guess it's all right, though, since all I want is for you all to enjoy reading my fan fiction. Oh, and by the way, I haven't read OR seen the book and the movie, but all I know is that Landon was a bad guy, and Jamie is a nice girl, and she helps him change into a better man. LMAO~ but I know the ending, though. Oh—and this story is a bit Lavender/Harry too. LOL—now, I guess you'll be wondering who is the 2 Ladies of Eden.

* * *

A few weeks later..

"It's Christmas!" Lavender Brown squealed, waking up from her sleep. Hermione woke up too, apparently startled by her squeals. Lavender rolled her eyes and smiled at her. Then, her eyes flew towards her best friend's, Parvati Patil, bed. "Wake up, Parvati!" she said. 

Parvati opened her eyes and rubbed it. "What? Why did you wake me up so early? I was just dreaming about Justin Timberlake," Lavender rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine, if you don't want to go, then I'm going to _go_," Parvati groaned and stood up. "Okay, okay," she mumbled.

Lavender saw Hermione brushing her hair and looking rather subdued, and she felt rather puzzled. She smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. Hermione smiled suddenly, and Lavender stared. "You're strange, Hermione," she said, laughing. "First you look mournful then you smile of all of the sudden," 

Hermione laughed and said, "You know, I really miss my parents, but when you put your hand on my shoulder, I feel really, I don't know, I felt happy, I guess. I hope they have a good Christmas," Lavender laughed and hugged her good friend slightly. 

"Come on, guys! Let's open our presents!" Parvati said, giggling. The three girls went downstairs. Parvati saw Seamus Finnigan, her boyfriend, opening his presents, and went to him, while Hermione went towards Ron. Lavender saw Harry opening his presents alone so she went up to him.

"Hi, Harry," she said, smiling. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hi, Lavender. Merry Christmas," She grinned and said, "To you too. So did you get any presents?" Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He opened a package and Lavender saw a cute turquoise sweater. He looked at her quickly and tried to cover his present, and she laughed. "No, it's okay, Harry. I think it's a really cute sweater. You should wear it," she insisted.

"Thanks," he said, not meeting her eye. Then, he looked at her, in a rather surprised way. "Don't you have any presents to open?" he asked. Lavender laughed and replied, "Um—no," he raised his eyebrows and she explained rather quickly, "See—um—actually—my parents died—when I was three years old—and—I'm taken care by my grandmother, and she's—we're—not really rich," 

"Oh," he said quietly. 

"We're poorer than Ron," she said, grinning, but she felt a bitter feeling in her heart. "And my grandmother—she's— at St. Mungos," Harry just stared at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry for telling you these things, I mean, I don't mean to ruin your Christmas. Have fun, okay?" she said hastily, getting up. "Where are you going?" he asked. 

"Um, I'm just going to hang around by the lake," Lavender said, smiling. "And your girlfriend's coming towards you too, so, bye," she was about to go, when Harry put his hand on her shoulder. She blushed a little and turned around. "Have this," he said in a friendly voice. "As your Christmas present. And Ginny's _not_ my girlfriend," he handed her a box of Chocolate Frogs. She took it from him, and smiled. "Thanks," she muttered and went off. 

* * *

Hermione put on her cloak and went out of the castle. She'd love to stay longer that day, but she had to go to the soup kitchen. It was now a couple of weeks since Christina died, and she still couldn't get over it. She still wondered who would _do_ such a horrible thing. 

Joe looked rather sober as he passed chocolate cakes as a treat to everyone. Hermione entered the kitchen, put on her apron, and started making cookies. She heard the soup kitchen door open and Draco came into the kitchen. He looked rather strangely at the chocolate cakes that was left in the kitchen and put on his apron too.

"I didn't know you would finally wear that apron," she said quietly, smiling faintly. He looked away from her, as though not wanting to catch her eyes, and said, "Well, I guess sometimes you have to get used to do something you don't want to do—

"But is a good thing to do," Hermione said.

"Well, I guess that's what I meant." he replied. 

"Look, I'm sorry for being too bossy on you the last time," she muttered. "I mean, I know I shouldn't've done that." 

"No, it's okay. You did the right thing. I'm s—sorry for being harsh on you," he mumbled.

"Why is it hard for you to say sorry?" she asked, grinning.

"An unusual Malfoy thing," Draco said, smiling. "So how are you and Weasley doing? Are you two going to the Yule Ball tonight or what?" Hermione laughed, and said, "I'm going. Aren't you going, Malfoy?" Draco shrugged. "I've got my dress robes, but I have no date," he said.

"Isn't Pansy Parkinson available?" she teased him. 

"Pansy looks like a rat," he said. 

"Ouch," she said, tsk-tsking.

"Yep, but it's true," he said, winking.

"So, since we're not being hostile towards each other, you reckon we should be friends?" Hermione said casually. Draco went silent and said, in a mock-jeering voice, "I will _never_ befriend a Mudblood!" then, he smiled. "Okay," 

"Ha, an arrogant pure-blood getting nicer? What a miracle," she said in a mock-offended voice. He looked rather troubled and Hermione punched him on the shoulder playfully. "So, give these cookies out, okay?" she said, handing him a tray of cookies.

"All righty!" he said cheerfully, taking it from her and went out of the kitchen. Hermione smiled. It was actually hard to believe that the person that just took the tray and spoke to her in a cheerful voice was Draco Malfoy. She opened the refrigerator to get some cheese, until she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. 

The kitchen door opened and Hermione said, "What now, Malfoy?" Hermione turned around and she almost fainted. There was a man whose clothes was torn and blood covering his face. He looked so scary, Hermione wanted to scream, but she didn't have time, because the man put his bloody hand on her mouth and croaked rather softly. 

"Shut up," he said.

He released his hand from her mouth, and Hermione tasted blood. She felt like she was about to vomit. She reached out for her wand but it was too late. Something strange happened. She couldn't say anything at all, and the man leaned towards her and opened his mouth. 

It was as if she couldn't control her body, and she leaned towards him and opened her mouth, and something came out of her mouth. It was like a green jet of lightning went inside the man's mouth. The man, or thing, or whatever it was, smiled at her rather evilly. 

Hermione felt really weak and was going to drop to the floor, but the man caught her, and they disappeared. 

* * *

The bloody man, whose name was McNair, Apparated in Voldemort's lair. He lay Hermione on the floor and Voldemort appeared. "Good work, McNair. Did you suck the energy out of her?" he said, rubbing his hands together. McNair smiled, and said, "Of course." 

The new servant stepped forward and crouched beside Hermione's body. She looked very pale, and very weak. "How many times do you think she's cured people?" he asked Voldemort. Voldemort said, "According to Lucius's calculation, four times." 

"So if she cures another 2 times, she will die, then?" the new servant asked.

"Yes, and we will kidnap her body and extract her healing powers." Voldemort said.

"Won't it be better to do it now?" McNair asked.

"We can only extract her powers when she's dead, idiot," the new servant said. 

"So, why did you ask me to kidnap her, then, My Lord?" McNair asked indignantly. Voldemort laughed evilly, and said, "Something very wonderful' indeed." 

* * *

Draco sighed a little, as he dressed into his gray dress robes. He was dateless, and he was wearing last year's dress robes. _What_ a night this was going to be. He went towards the Great Hall and saw Ginny Weasley looking extremely beautiful in her orange dress robes.

"Hello, Weasley. Looking nice," he said shortly. Ginny stared at him. "Thanks," she muttered. Draco stood beside her and asked, "So, you're waiting for Potter, I suppose?" Ginny laughed, and said, "No. I'm dateless. He's going with Lavender." 

"Lavender Brown? Wow, never knew he would ditch _you_," Draco said wickedly. Ginny rolled her eyes and asked, "I see you're dateless," she said, laughing. Draco folded his arms and said, "Okay, and so I am. Would you like to be my date then?" 

"I guess," Ginny said heavily. "Since we both have got to save the embarrassment. So let's go then." 

As he and Ginny were dancing together, he saw Hermione and Ron entering the Great Hall, Hermione looking fabulous in her new aqua-blue dress robes. She looked rather strained, and rather blank. _Wonder what's going on?_ Draco thought. 

"Hey, Malfoy. Do you like Hermione?" Ginny asked. 

"What? Of course not," he replied, rather distractedly.

"Liar," she said, laughing. "I saw you _staring_ at her just now." Draco blushed a little and said, rather hastily, "Of course not. Really. I don't like her. Why would I—

"Why would you blush if you don't like her?" Ginny said mischievously. "Come on, Malfoy. I know things, and I'm a girl." Draco gave up. "Okay, fine. I _like_ her," he said, going red immediately when he said that. "But only a _little_." Ginny giggled. 

"Yeah, right. I bet you like her _a lot_." she said.

"Aren't you going to kill me for liking your brother's girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"No." she replied. "`Cause Ron's an arse," Draco raised his eyebrows and Ginny shrugged. "Really. He neglects Hermione. He doesn't spend _that_ much time with her, like _you_ do. Ah, I can imagine you and her arguing at the soup kitchen, then talking to each other. How romantic!" she said, giggling.

"Stop being cheesy, Ginny." Draco said, blushing.

Ginny snorted with laughter, and said, rather breathlessly, "I can't believe you just called me by my _first name_," 

"There's always a first time in _everything, WEASLEY,_" Draco said, smiling faintly. 

"Okie dokie," she said playfully.

* * *

It was actually the _first_ time Harry noticed that Lavender was actually rather pretty, with her purple dress robes and her black hair loosed. Lavender laughed slightly and said, "You know, Harry. I would never have thought you would be my _last_ date for the Yule Ball at Hogwarts." 

"I thought my last date was going to be Millicent Bulstrode, since no one seems to want me," Harry said sheepishly. Lavender laughed, but she looked rather surprised. "Harry, don't you know that _lots_ of girls are _crazy_ for you?" she asked. He shrugged, and shook his head.

"Are you crazy for me?" he asked teasingly. 

"No waay, how can I be crazy towards Harry Potter, _the_ hero?" Lavender said playfully. He smiled at her as he danced with her. Suddenly, he saw something strange. Hermione drew her wand from the pocket of her dress robes and yelled, "_Inspectula_!" 

A flash of lightning hit every student that was in the Great Hall, and every professor too, except for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, who looked rather startled. Lavender and Harry ducked, so the lightning bolt missed them. 

The ones that got hit by lightning were standing very still, as if they couldn't move. Harry saw Draco, Ginny, and Ron looking startled, but thankfully, except for Draco, they didn't get froze. "Ron, are you all right?" Harry called, and they hurried after them. 

"I'm okay," Ron said, rather breathlessly. 

Hermione was staring at them rather coldly. "You were supposed to be like them. You were supposed to die. Especially _you,_ Harry Potter." Harry stared at Hermione. Was she for real? "She's possessed by something, or hypnotized!" Draco said immediately. 

Harry was startled to see him putting his hands on Hermione's shoulder, shaking her rather violently. "Hermione, wake up! Don't you know who you are?" he said desperately. Harry looked at his friends, and saw that they were staring at Draco with their mouths open too, except for Ginny. She was looking at him rather casually, as though she wasn't surprised. 

"I don't know you," she snapped and pointed her wand at Draco's chest. "_Extermicio_," she said, and Draco was thrown backward. Ginny gasped and went for Draco. Harry saw that he was covered with blood and that he looked very pale. 

"Hermione, it's us, don't you remember?" Harry said. He looked at Ron, but he looked too wordless. 

Hermione glared at Harry, but her gaze flew towards Lavender. She pointed her wand towards her and screamed, "Endlessio!" which was the curse that would kill someone painfully. 

* * *

Here's a little spoiler. Harry is not going to die because he saved Lavender when Hermione tried to kill her. 

-Tada!-


	5. Chapter 5 - Of Vortex and an unexpected ...

__

A Walk to Remember – Chapter 5

Author's Notes: My writer's block is gone! While I was chatting with a friend, after I saw Scariest Places on Earth', an idea came up in my head. I'm sorry for keeping y'all waiting so long. To those who read my Daniel Radcliffe fan fictions, be happy to know that I'm making an alternative ending+sequel to Serendipity'. Thanks again, everyone! 

¤Laughing My Head Off¤ 

__

Am I going to—die? Draco thought as he stared dully at his chest, which was covered with blood. The pain was so awful, and right there and then, he knew he was going to die. In his blurry vision, he saw Ginny crying, and Hermione yelling some curse.

__

I don't want to die, he thought, shutting his eyes tightly, and then, a jolt of surprise hit him. Since when did he _did not_ want himself to die? _This is the chance I have. To get away from my damned life and this screwed world_, Draco thought. 

"Idiot, you're not going to die," he heard a familiar voice. A strange sensation went through him and he saw himself sitting on the floor, his vision was not blurry, and he wasn't hurting. But everyone, even the professors, was unconscious. 

"It's been a long time, Draco." Said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw his long-lost grand father, who went missing after a stroll at Hogsmeade. "Grandpa?" Draco stuttered. "What are you doing here? Am I dead?" 

His grandfather rolled his eyes and said, "Of course not. You are just like your father, Draco. Useless, blind, idiotic, filled with negative things in his rotten brain," in a rather disgusted voice. Draco looked away. He remembered the time when he promised his grandfather, when he was little, that he was going to be the greatest wizard alive and help all the poor people'. But his wish didn't come true..

"Because it's your own ruddy fault," Grandfather said, as if he was reading his mind. "Never mind about my childhood fantasies, what's going on?" Draco spat. Grandfather shook his head in a rather regretting way that made Draco's stomach lurched with guilt. 

"Your friends and teachers' minds are sucked into the vortex that Voldemort set up," Grandfather said in a rather grave voice. Draco stared at his grandfather, shocked and filled with aghast. "No way. You mean—what I saw was an illusion? So—they can feel the pain too? Then—then—

"Correct." Grandfather said slowly. Draco looked around, an alarmed look on his usual sneering face. "What can I do to help them?" he asked nervously. Grandfather's face looked rather startled. "I see you've changed." He whispered.

"Damn well I have," Draco said fiercely. "Now what must I do?" Then, something hit him. "Where's Hermione?" he looked around fleetingly and saw Hermione. It was odd—she was apparently unconscious, but she was floating and there was a green light covering her. "That girl is controlled by a vicious curse. Voldemort cursed the Imperius Curse on her to create the vortex, and apparently, this girl knows how to do it. Is she on the Dark Side, Draco?" Grandfather said seriously.

"Of course not!" Draco yelled. "Hermione would _never_ go to the Dark Side! Don't say that _ever_ again!" Grandfather smiled a little and chuckled slightly. "Nothing's funny anymore, grandpa. I must help them." Draco said, a strangely determined look in his eyes. 

"If you want to release your friends, you're going to kill the girl," Grandfather said in a dead serious voice. "NO!" Draco exclaimed. "But—I—

"If you want to save your friends, you have to cast the Entrapment Spell on her, to stop the Imperius Curse from continuing. See that green light? That's the Incognito Spell Voldemort casted on her. If you break her Imperius Curse, she's going to die immediately. Remember, Draco—break the Imperius Curse, and the vortex will release your friends," Grandfather said. 

Draco was silent. There _must _be another way to save Hermione _and_ the others. Something hit him. "Grandpa, do you think I can enter her mind and convince her to fight off the curse?" Draco said desperately. 

"Of course, but that might _not _work. But I have faith in you, Draco." Grandfather spoke. "Try it, and if it doesn't work—you know what to do. I must go now—I'll always be watching you." And he disappeared.

"Grandpa!" Draco yelled. But he was already gone. Was he a ghost? Draco had no time to think of this, for the next second, he yelled the spell that would reach him into Hermione's mind. 

* * *__

Hermione tried her best to cut off the Imperius Curse, but it was no use. It was too strong for her. _This is the end. I'm never going to escape. That shitting Voldemort is going to have success of killing my friends! And it's all my bloody fault!_ she thought angrily.

Suddenly, she felt very weak and felt herself going blank—forever. _Good bye, Harry, Ron, Ginny, mum, dad—Draco.._ On the very last minute, she remembered Draco—all the times when he acted horrible towards her, but he actually had something _good_ in him. 

__

Good bye..

"This is NOT good-bye!" she heard Draco's voice through her head. _Draco?_ "Fight it off, Hermione! You can do it!" she heard Draco yelling. "I believe in you! Go on!" _I wont control the vortex anymore. I want the vortex to release my friends. I don't want to do this anymore. I want myself freed!!! _

This is no use, Draco, "You can do it!!!" Draco yelled. "Come on!! Think of Harry, Ron, and your friends!!! Would you like them to die just like that?!" _No, but.._ "_Hermione_, you can do it!" 

__

I don't want this anymore! I want to free myself! I want the vortex spell to be closed and my friends to be released! I want to be with them! I want to be with.. with.. Draco.. A blinding flash of yellow light hit her, and she knew it was over..

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and saw that Hermione was falling steadily on the floor. He knew that she was going to get hurt, and he dashed towards her and managed to stop her from hitting the floor. 

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said softly. She looked so beautiful, and Draco slowly leaned down and kissed her. He felt a strong sensation in his stomach—maybe it was love? No way, Malfoys never feel love..

But maybe Hermione was different. He felt somehow secured with her, and he felt like he could do anything to protect her, to be with her, to be loved by her. He would even die for it. They broke off and he muttered, "Better check on the others," and he went off, leaving her. 

He saw Ron opening his eyes and smiled a little when he saw Hermione, which was rather puzzling. But Ron ran up to her and hugged her anyway. Draco saw Harry hoisting Lavender up and asking anxiously if she was all right or not. 

"What _happened_?" Ginny, who was behind him, muttered.

"Something that you would not believe," Draco answered, smiling at her. She smiled at him too, and he never felt better, even though Ginny was a Weasley. 

* * *

The next morning, Hermione couldn't think of anything else but Draco. She remembered when he kissed her—it seemed as if he meant it. It seems as if he was passionate about her. Strangely, she could feel his feelings in her heart.

__

But it's probably my imagination, Hermione thought, shaking her head, as she, Harry and Ron made their way towards the Potions classroom. She saw Draco talking to Pansy, and he looked up. Their eyes met and he turned away from her.

__

What's wrong with him? Hermione wondered. She remembered Draco's voice shouting to her to fight off the Imperius Curse—fortunately, no one remembered anything, even _Harry_ didn't. "Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked her. "You look distracted." 

__

That's `cause I'm distracted, Hermione thought frustratingly. _Honestly, I really _cant_ fall in love with Malfoy. I already have Ron! _

* * *

__

Flash back 

"Miss Granger, you can partner with Mr. Malfoy." Professor Mcgonagall ordered, in their sixth year when they were in the Transfiguration classroom. Draco looked disgusted at this. "I can't believe I'm actually going to work on the project with a Mudblood like you," he snapped, as she sat next to her, abandoning her seat next to Ron.

"Get over it, Malfoy. It's only for a short while," she snapped.

"Get over it, Malfoy. It's only for a short while, she says," Draco mimicked. "This is like _forever_, Graner." 

"Whatever," Hermione muttered. 

"Don't mess with my business. Mind your own business, Granger. That's my condition if you really want to pass this project well, `cause I know you want to and I know you can't bear to get a B for once in your life," Draco muttered.

"Well, you want to know my condition?" Hermione snapped without thinking.

"Shoot on, Mudblood," Draco drawled. 

__

What was I going to say? Hermione wondered. "Don't fall in love with me," she said, looking threateningly at him. 

"Why would I fall for a Mudblood like you?" Draco spat. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please shut your mouth and listen to what I have to teach," Professor Mcgonagall called sternly. They turned away from each other in disgust and stared ahead at the professor. 

Author's Notes: I'm done! I can't wait to write chapter 6 for y'all, actually. Hope you liked this. Please review! **hugs and kisses***- laughing my head off. 

__


	6. Chapter 6 - Do I Have Feelings For Him?

_****_

A Walk to Remember – Chapter 6

There's a song that's inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried to ride over and over again,

I'm awake in the infinitude (something like that)

_But you sing to me over, and over and over again._

* * *

Draco walked slowly towards Julian, a feeling of foreboding wrapping around him. He wondered what Hermione was going to say was she going to kill him? Yell at him? He crossed his fingers hopefully and entered the soup kitchen. 

"`Evening, Draco," Joe said cheerfully. He was giving out some buns and some chocolate frogs towards some kids who looked hungry and pale. "Hi," Draco mumbled. "Um—is Hermione here?" Joe smiled faintly and said, "Yeah. She's in the kitchen." 

"Okay—cool," he murmured and made his way towards the kitchen. He had a present for her, but he wondered if he should give it to her or not. Hermione looked up when she saw him, and she blushed slightly. "Hi," she said softly. 

"Um-look, I'm sorry because of what I did yesterday—I didn't mean it, honest—and

"It's okay, Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling at him, but looking a little disappointed. Or maybe it was just his imagination. "I want to make it up to you," Draco blurted out. Hermione cocked her head a little and looked at him questioningly. 

"Well, um, here you go," he said, his stomach lurching with nerves. He took a middle-sized color-wrapped package out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Is this a book?" she asked, shaking it a little. She smiled a little and began to tear off the colored-wrapped package before he could stop her. 

To her surprise, it was a beautiful and elegant brown-leathered book. She opened it curiously and saw that it was blank. The pages were smooth, and attached to the book was an expensive eagle's feather quill. 

Draco watched her nervously, waiting for her reaction. She looked up and smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Draco." in a very sincere way. "Um, do you like it?" he asked, trying to smile at her, but found out that it was hard, because his muscles were all tensed up by his nervousness. 

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted a journal," she said, grinning at him. "I'll keep this with me where ever I go, I promise," she put the journal in her back pack and said in a business-like voice, "Now, lets get back to work. Prepare the chocolate brownies for the diners, okay?" 

"Ay, ay, ma'am!" he said, laughing. 

* * *

Hermione's Journal

__

Dear, Diary

I entered the Gryffindor Tower after I got back from Julian. Draco didn't take me anywhere, but we were rather silent as we walked back to school. I wonder why, though? I hope he's not nervous about me being around him..

I know this sounds really stupid but I'm really uncomfortable—you know—being around him so much lately. I hope Ron doesn't suspect anything. I love him too much—or do I? Lately, I seem to have feelings for Draco.

Since when did I call the git Draco, anyway? But I don't really care—I thought he was stupid, idiotic, and a bully when I first met him, but now—suddenly—I have different ideas about him. I can't help it-I think—am I falling in love with him too?

Agh! This is so confusing. What must I do? Should I just ignore him? I mean, he kissed me—but he said he didn't mean it—and I'm a bit disappointed—I don't know why! Where is_ Ron, anyway? He's never around anymore._

I guess it's no use of me complaining. At least I've expressed myself. Thanks, Draco.. for giving me this diary. 

-Hermione

* * *

"It's not going to work, Harry," Lavender said desperately. He stared at her, open-mouthed. It was surprising. A few weeks later, he was actually breaking up with her. He couldn't believe it. They were so close!

"But—

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore," she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes and she sped away, leaving Harry being wordless and bitter. He walked slowly out of the school towards the lake. He always did that when he was upset—or when something happened to him that was totally unexpected. 

He stared into space—his mind blank of what to do next, until someone patted his shoulder and landed him to the land of here and now. "Harry?" 

He turned around and saw Ginny, looking rather concerned. "Hi, Ginny." Harry mumbled. "What's up?" 

"Nothing much, actually," she replied. "Mind if I join you?" 

"Sure, it's free country, after all," he said, shrugging. Ginny sat down next to him and chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" he asked questioningly. She looked at him, blushing a little. "Nothing—it's just that, I remember the time Ron and I played around this lake when I was a First Year. He was always the one who kept me having faith on myself,"

"And making you realize that you're not alone?" he asked quietly. 

A strange breeze blew and Ginny stared at him. "Yes," she muttered, nodding. Harry put his hand on her shoulder without thinking, and said, "Look—you're not alone, okay? You have me, Hermione, you still have Ron—

"I know, Harry," Ginny said, blushing slightly and glanced at his hand, which was still on her shoulder. Harry realized what he was doing and released it immediately. Strangely, he felt a sensation in his heart. It was as if warm air was spreading through it—it made him feel peaceful. 

"It's okay," she said hurriedly, before he had a chance to apologize. 

Another wind blew and this time, Ginny's hair flew forward. He pulled it back tenderly. He didn't know why, but he had some feelings for her—even before he got hitched with Lavender. "I'd better go now. Hermione wants me to meet her in the Charms classroom—

To her surprise, he held her hand and pulled her towards him, kissed her softly on the lips. And she kissed him back. 

* * *

Hermione waited impatiently for Ginny to arrive, and sure enough, a few seconds later, Ginny entered the Charms classroom, her face red and she was smiling. "What's up with you?" Hermione asked, arching her eyebrows. Ginny giggled a little and looked away.

"Never mind, Hermione. Now, what were you going to talk to me about?" she asked her. 

"Ginny—I know who you really are, I know who I am—we're—

"Don't, Hermione," she said desperately. 

"You can't run from the fact that—

"It's okay for me, but I don't want you to—

"It's fate—destiny—we can't run away from it. They chose us—

"Christina was one too—I don't want us to get killed—especially you—you have so much brightness in your future—

"Stop acting so cheesy, Ginny!" Hermione yelled. She put her hands on the girl's shoulder and Ginny did the same. Suddenly, a furious blue light blazed around them, it was like fire, but it was not fire. They saw a beautiful woman looking at them solemnly. "Release me—I'm your servant—you are the Maidens of Eden," she said, but her voice was rather moaning.

A terrified Ginny released her hands and Hermione released too, and the blue fire, light, and the woman disappeared immediately. 

"I don't think this is good, this isn't good, this is _bad_," Ginny mumbled.

"We don't even know if she's dangerous or not." Hermione protested.

"There's only one way to check it out," Ginny murmured.

"The book of Eden," Hermione said immediately. 

"But it's not here, it's—it's hidden in the Forbidden Forest remember? In the faeries' cave. We've read it in the History of Magical Maidens and Summoners!" Ginny protested. 

"Let's find it then," Hermione blurted out.

"Tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Tonight," she said seriously. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, first off—thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've already watched A Walk to Remember', and it's so awesome. I didn't cry much, only when the part of Landon hugging his father.. **inspiration swept into my head****.. hm.. Looks like I've found out a way to thicken the plot. Oh, and british _do_ say cool, and if you want to write a fan fic like this, you can, but don't copy mine. Make it totally different, very, totally, _amazingly_ different.

Get the diff? Thanks to those who reviewed. =) 45 people!!! Cant believe this is happening, and that was only chapter 5! Now, 55+ reviews to reach chapter seven, people! 


	7. Chapter 7 - I think I'm In Love

__

A Walk to Remember- Chapter 7

So I lay my hand back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours I pray,

To be only yours, 

I know now,

You're my—only hope. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Before you read this story, there are some things that I want you to know. Only Hope' is from Mandy Moore, JK Rowling owns all the characters, except for the soup kitchen, Christina, Joe and anyone you don't know from the books. While the title and half of the plots and some quotes are from A Walk to Remember', book and movie. I would like to give credit to Nicholas Sparks, actually. ;) Anyway, this story is getting more adventurous by the second, eh? Sorry if you didn't understand the chapters 5 and 6 very much—there's still some more that you don't know about Christina—and so on. All right, I've finished ranting. Hope you like chapter six!

PS: I've changed from the Lady of Eden to the Maidens of Eden, all right? 

-*|Laughing My Head Off|*-

****

Draco's POV 

I couldn't help gazing at Hermione during dinner. It was surprising—really. I wondered if she liked my present or not. Maybe she hates it—and she's already thrown it in the lake. Or maybe she hasn't? Because that's not really like her to do that. I couldn't help thinking that she looked rather distracted and as if she was thinking of something—important—in her mind.

__

Whoa, I thought, blinking. It was surprising how I was getting obsessed with her. I kept reminding myself the whole day that she doesn't love me the way that I do—towards her. I blinked again. Did I just admitted to myself that I'm actually in love? _No way_! I kept staring at her, and suddenly, she looked up.

Our eyes met and my stomach lurched. I couldn't get my eyes away from her, and she seemed to be feeling the same way too—or maybe not? To my relief, she smiled at me and lowered her gaze to her food. Then, she looked at me again, and cocked her eyebrows. 

"Aren't you hungry?" she mouthed at me. 

I smiled a little and shook my head. She smiled faintly at me, and continued eating her dinner. "Draco? Aren't you hungry?" Pansy's voice quipped up beside me. "What?" I exclaimed, startled. "Oh, right. Of course! Um, yeah—I'm _really_ hungry." And I started stuffing food in my mouth.

I saw Pansy narrowing her eyes at me, and I asked her, "What's the matter?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she screeched at me. "You kept spacing out the _whole_ day—are you with another girl?" The whole Great Hall went silent, I suppose that's because her voice was too—_loud_. My face burned with embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now sit down and stop making a fool out of yourself," I hissed at her. 

"You're not yourself anymore! Did you just realize what you just _said_? Sit down and stop making a fool of yourself—really—usually you just _love_ people getting humiliated—girlfriend or no girlfriend!" Pansy shrieked in an anguish voice. I just stared at her silently. For some reason, I had no intention to make a rude comeback whatsoever. 

"Are you in love with Hermione Granger?" she asked me, this time, in a soft and dangerous voice. 

My eyes widened and I denied it. "No, of course not! Why would you think that I would fall in love with her? No way!" I cried. I glanced at the Gryffindor table, and saw Hermione. She was staring at me calculatingly. She lowered her eyes a little, as though what I said had broken her heart. 

__

But she doesn't love me, or does she? I wondered frantically. 

Pansy ran off out of the Great Hall—probably towards the Slytherin's Tower. I guess she expected me to follow her, because she looked back questioningly before running on. But I didn't. I didn't care anymore—I admit it. I love Hermione—more than I love anyone in this world. 

* * *

That night, Hermione didn't sleep at all. Ginny and her was going to the Forbidden Forest tonight—and face danger—and not to mention breaking the school rules too. It was nearly eleven o'clock, she decided to wake Ginny up, in case she was asleep. She opened her dormitory's door, and to her surprise, Ginny was in front of it.

"Whoa," she exclaimed. Hermione smiled a little, and whispered, "I've already got my cloak. Let's go," Ginny nodded seriously, and we made our way out of the school, towards the dark Forbidden Forest. 

They were almost there—and a few minutes later, they were in front of a dark cave. Hermione knew it was the faeries' cave, and she held Ginny's hand reassuringly. "Let's go in." Ginny said tentatively. And they walked on. The cave was smelly—and _really_ dark. They took out their wand and whispered, "_Lumos_," together. Their wands lighted up, and Ginny gasped a little. "Oh, my—look on the wall!" she exclaimed. 

There were lots of carvings of dragons, faeries fighting, dementors, and to their surprise, there were carvings of three young women holding hands together. They looked at it closely and saw, _Nesdians Ja Dene _written in a flowing script under the carvings of the women. 

"It's in faerie's language," Hermione said quietly. 

"Of course it is," said an unfamiliar voice in front of them. Out stepped a young female faerie with brilliant gold eyes, wearing a green battered frock, and she had pale blue wings. "We're here to retrieve the sacred Book of Eden," Ginny said bravely. The faerie looked her right in the eyes, and Ginny felt a pang of fear in her heart. 

"Do not worry," the faerie said kindly. "If I may ask, why do you want it?" 

"We—we want to find out—about—about ourselves. We—want to find out what must we do.." Ginny trailed off. 

"We want to find out who's the woman that we must summon," Hermione explained—and she was surprised at how mixed her sentence were. The faerie nodded and said, "Are you two the Maidens of Eden?" she asked. Ginny and Hermione nodded, their stomach lurching with nerves. 

"Where is the other one?" the faerie asked quietly.

"Murdered," Ginny answered quietly.

"I see," the faerie muttered. "Before you receive the book, you must have a test first." 

"A test?" Hermione exclaimed. "What for? You _do_ believe us, don't you?" 

"Alas, I don't believe you if you have no proof that you _are_ the Maidens of Eden—

"You're going to kill us, right?" Ginny said softly.

The faerie nodded, looking rather sad. "It is not a rule that I made—it is the rule that was made by my ancestors—they're dead and gone now" she trailed off and looked piercingly at both of them. "Very well—let's start then." She said. "Who here is the Maiden of Healing?" 

Hermione slowly put up her hand. "Ah—it is a pity" the faerie muttered sadly. "All right—come and follow me. Only you." She added, looking at Ginny, who was looking as if she was going to follow them. "Be careful, Hermione!" she said. 

"I will, don't worry, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling faintly. 

As they made their way towards the surprisingly endless path of the cave, they came to a stop. The faerie clicked her finger and the cave lighted up immediately. The whole cave wall was covered with cravings and drawings! "I have to take only one test, right?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes," the faerie answered. "_Astavoreugle," _

A black shadow appeared—it launched it self on Hermione, but the faerie pulled it back. "This is a boggart—but it is much different than a boggart—for this one kills. It shows you your fear—if it's a person—you must talk to it—and if your fear and the boggart will disappear if you manage to convince it." 

Hermione didn't understand a word of what the faerie was saying, but she disappeared after that. _Okay—here I go_, she thought. The boggart launched on her, and suddenly, it turned to—

"Draco?" Hermione cried. _Am I afraid of him? Why? WHY? WHY??_

"Hermione—I can't believe you betrayed me," he said accusingly. "I'm never going to speak to you again!" 

"What did I do?" Hermione cried. 

"How could you went for him, when you knew that I love you so much, and you _do_ know that you love me too, don't you?" Draco said desperately. "I've been true to you all the time—why can't you for once be true to me?" Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. _I can't do this_, she thought.

It was as if a cold hand had grabbed away her heart, for she felt a piercing pain on her chest. "Draco—listen to me—

"You've said that a million times, I won't listen to you ever again," he said coldly. 

"I—I— 

Hermione couldn't say the words—she couldn't breathe—she knew that the boggart was taking over her. "Good-bye, Hermione," Draco said, his face full of hurt, betrayal and anger written all over it. "Draco—I love you!" Hermione cried. "I would do anything to be with you—anything! I would even _die_ for you! Please believe me! I'm sorry if I did anything wrong that hurt you—but I really—love you" 

Draco's face softened and he leaned towards her and kissed her. "I love you too," he said, and hugged her tightly. It seemed as though it was all real. She didn't want it to stop—she wanted to be like this forever. Suddenly, Draco disappeared, and the cave went black. "Draco!" Hermione yelled. 

She cried really hard and suddenly, she felt a cold hand touching her shoulder—and her world went black. 

* * *

Ginny waited anxiously for Hermione and the faerie to come back—and sure enough—nearly an hour later—the faerie came back with Hermione in her arms. "Hermione!" she shrieked. The faerie lay Hermione down on the ground. Her face was pale and tear-streaked.

"Is she—

"No. It's just a side effect," the faerie assured her. Ginny sighed in relief, and then, she looked determinedly at the faerie. "What must I do?" she asked. 

The faerie's face turned into fear and she suddenly disappeared. "Wait! What's wrong? I want the Book of Eden!" Ginny cried. She sighed frustratingly and turned around, and she screamed. A dementor was bending over Hermione—it looked like it was going to perform the Kiss!

"No!" Ginny shrieked and pushed the dementor away. 

She felt as if an icy cold water had spilled over her—and she began to sweat. It was a cold sweat—and she felt as if her body was gripped and tightened into something. The dementor made it's way over her, and Ginny held out her wand, tried to think of something happy—but too late. 

She dropped to the floor, she couldn't move—and yet her eyes were still open. She stared at the dementor numbly as it bent over her—she knew she was as good as dead—no—she was going to be worse than dead. 

"Stay away from her!" a powerful commanding voice was heard. 

She heard the dementor shrieking with pain—it was all so confusing. 

"Are you all right, my lady?" it was a kind and gentle voice—and Ginny suddenly saw the person's face. It was the woman that she and Hermione had seen when they connected their power together. "Who _are_ you?" Ginny moaned. 

"I'm your servant—I will be waiting for you the day that you set me free—all I can do now is protect you—but I'm still not free from the Evandyle Summoners' Tribe's seal," the woman said. "I'm Agnes—the Guardian of Eden—please set me free—before anyone else does—please—

"I will—but I need the book of Eden," Ginny said desperately. 

"You don't need the sacred book. You only need yourselves," Agnes said. "Good luck" 

And she disappeared. 

Ginny sat up, feeling rather disoriented. The faerie was no where to be seen—but Hermione was lying on the floor. "Oh, Hermione—please wake up. We need to get back to school," she said desperately, shaking the girl gently. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gave a start. 

"Ginny? What happened? Did you get the book?" Hermione cried. 

"No, I didn't. We don't need it," she answered

"How do you know?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Agnes told me," Ginny answered simply. 

"Who's Agnes?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way back," Ginny said, sighing a little.

* * *

Even though Draco had strong feelings towards Hermione—he kept thinking that it was unreal somehow. How could he fall in love? It was most impossible—he had never been in love—or feel loved in his life. He decided to tell her to stay away from him for the time being. 

He saw Hermione talking to Parvati Patil and went up to her. "Hermione—can I have a word with you, in private?" Draco said nervously. Hermione raised her eyebrows and followed Draco towards an empty classroom. Draco locked the door and she asked, "What's the matter, Malfoy?" 

"I—I want you to stay away from me," he stammered. Her eyes widened and she said, "What? Why? I don't understand—did I do something wrong?" Draco could see a glint of disappointment in her eyes and said, "No, of course not—I mean—I know this is so un-me, but you've been such a friend towards me," 

Hermione chuckled a little and said, "Come on, Draco—what's wrong, tell me," 

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, nodding. 

He kissed her on the lips quickly, and stared at her. "B—because I have feelings towards you," he mumbled. "I—I think I'm in love with you, Hermione," she stared at him, looking stunned. "It's okay—I understand if you want to kill me" he said hurriedly. "I mean—I know you don't have feelings for me—since you _are_ with Weasley after all—and I want to tell you it's okay and we can just be friends and I don't really mind and—

"Draco," Hermione said, smiling at him, putting a finger on his lips. "Shut up," 

She kissed him on the lips and he put his arms around her tenderly, and kissed her back. 

"Do you love me?" he asked when they broke off.

"I love you," she said breathlessly, blushing furiously. He grinned at her and she hugged him. "I love you too," he said, closing his eyes momentarily, and opened them again, just to make sure it was real.

It was. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Gah, I hate the part of the Forbidden Forest. My grammar stinks back there. =( I hope you guys won't flame me for it. :sighs: What would do to be Hermione. :giggles: Okay then, thanks to those who reviewed. I'm sorry I don't mention the reviewers' names here (**too lazy to**), but I want you guys to know that it's y'all that kept me writing. Thanks again! If you have any questions, please ask in the review box. Like, What is you real name, laughing my head off?' 

Laughing My Head Off 

-**Winner of Best User, Most Helpful, Best Audition Info Giver, and Most Funniest, and nominated for Most Wackiest' for the Fandom Harry Potter Movie Forums Awards, hosted by _MWG_. (me) :giggles: **


	8. Chapter 8 - The Stars and Leo

__

A Walk to Remember – Chapter Eight

Sing to me the song of the stars,

Of the galaxy dancing and dancing again,

When it feels like my dreams so far,

Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again 

* * *

Hermione walked with Harry nervously towards dinner. Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen—and she didn't particularly care anyway. She fidgeted a little and said, "Harry—I'm not hungry. Do you think I can get back to the Gryffindor Tower?" 

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, surprised. She blushed a little and muttered, "Nothing" She looked up at the Slytherins table and saw Draco staring at her. He smiled a little at her and she smiled back, blushing furiously.

"You—you're with Malfoy?" Harry whispered. _Oh, no_Hermione thought, alarmed. She looked at Harry, who was staring at her, looking very shocked indeed. "Um—yes," she said softly. He shook her shoulders a little. "Are you kidding me?" he hissed. "What about Ron?"

__

It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great, 

It's gonna be more than I can take,

It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real,

It's gonna change everything I feel,

It's gonna be sad, it's gonna be true,

It's gonna be me, baby, it's gonna be you, baby

Hermione felt the melodies flying across her mind, her heart, her soul, and said, in an earnest voice. "Harry, I love him," she admitted. His eyes widened immediately, and he pressed on, "But this is the guy who called you Mudblood and piss us off! Did he curse you or something? What about Ron? He's a much better guy than Malfoy—you should know that!" 

"No, love cursed me," Hermione said quietly. "Harry, you're like a brother to me, please support me through this. Ron was never there for me, where is he now, tell me!" Harry was apparently thinking and then, he said in a surrendering voice, "Okay, Hermione. Whatever you say. I support you," he said, smiling at her. 

"Thanks," Hermione said happily, hugging him slightly. "Now, let's go eat some dinner." 

* * *

Ginny was sitting on her bed that night, thinking about herself and Hermione. What was going to happen to them? Were they in danger? How were they going to summon Agnes in a situation like this? They didn't even know how!

"Ginny, you have a visitor," she heard her best friend's voice, Annie Franklin. Ginny looked up and saw Harry looking rather nervous. Annie was grinning from ear to ear. "Um—can I speak to you privately?" Harry mumbled.

"Sure," she replied, getting up. She followed him outside, and she heard her friends whispering stuff like, "Oh my god, is she dating Harry Potter?", "I'm much better than her!" and "Quit it, guys and go to sleep." Ginny smiled a little and walked with him until they were out of the common room. 

"Well, um, I want to talk to you about Hermione," Harry muttered.

"What about her?" she asked.

"She's with---Draco Malfoy," he said, scowling a little. Ginny smiled a little and said, "Harry, there is nothing that you should be worried about. I know Malfoy—he's not really bad after all," he looked at her so doubtfully and Ginny narrowed her eyes, saying, "You _do_ trust me, don't you?" 

"Of course—but it's unbelievable Malfoy being _nice_? No way" Harry protested. 

"Can I tell you something, Harry?" Ginny said, looking straight into his amazing green eyes. "I love you." She leaned towards him, put her arms around him and kissed him. They broke off, and she saw that his eyes were very wide indeed by that unexpected kiss.

"What do you feel when I said that?" she asked, smiling at him. 

"I—don't know," he muttered.

"Tell me the truth," she said, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

"I feel like—um—my world is brightening up, firecrackers every where, like it was out of this world, and I can do _anything_." he blurted out. She smiled and released her arms. "Now you know how it feels to be loved?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "You're a genius," 

"The greatest thing is to love and be loved in return," Ginny said, smiling at him and kissing his cheek. 

"And all you need is love," he leaned towards her and whispered it to her. 

__

So I'm a little center,

I'm a little out of tune

Some say I'm paranormal, so I just bent their spoon,

Who wants to be ordinary, in a mixed up world?

I don't care what everybody's sayin',

As long as I'm your girl

* * *

A/N: Your most-waited moment 

He stared at the crystal ball with disgust. He couldn't believe that his own best friend was making out with her sister. Ron threw the crystal ball across the floor and it shattered. "Angry, I see," said Voldemort. Ron gritted his teeth and said, "When am I going to get into action?" 

"You will—don't worryI assure you," Voldemort said, smiling evilly.

"Well then, make it quick," Ron snapped.

"I think there's something that you would like to know," the Dark Lord said, an amused smile on his lips. "Hermione is with my Death Eater's son, Draco Malfoy" Ron stared open-mouthed at Voldemort. "No way!" he cried. Then, he smiled a little and said, "_Good_. It'll be easier to kill her then," 

"It's amusing to see you turning into the Dark Side," Voldemort said.

"Good," Ron said. "I always like making people amused." 

* * *

****

DRACO'S POV 

I waited patiently for Hermione to deliver the chocolate brownies from the kitchen. Fifteen minutes passed, and I felt a little worried. Was she in trouble? I went into the kitchen and saw that she was sleeping. She was sitting on a chair, her head resting on the table on her hands, and beside her was the tray of brownies, freshly baked. 

"Told you not to use magic," I said softly, rolling my eyes but smiling a little. "Sorry, Draco" Hermione muttered sleepily. I turned around, staring at her for a moment. "Are you awake?" I asked reluctantly. I bent down to look at her face and saw that her eyes were closed, and her face was so beautiful and yet peaceful.

Her hair was falling over her face, and I pushed it back, and to my surprise, she raised her hands and held mine tightly. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek softly, and I let go of my hand. Hermione woke up suddenly and exclaimed, "What—huh?" she stared at me and smiled a little. "Oh." 

"Are you too tired? I can walk you back to school if you want

"No, it's okay, Draco," Hermione said, and stretched a little. She picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen. To my surprise, the journal that I gave to her was on the chair. My hands flew to get it, but I held it back immediately. There could be some private secrets in there. It was very rude to view her journal

So I got up and went out of the kitchen. 

* * *

****

HERMIONE'S POV

At eight o'clock, an hour before we were suppose to leave the soup kitchen, Draco told Joe that we had to go off early that night because we had an important assignment to do. I was suspecting that Draco was going to take me somewhere, because he kept winking at Joe. 

I would've protested, but I couldn't keep curiosity low. "So, ready to go?" Draco said, grinning at me. I smiled a little and said, "Okay, let's go." I walked with him on and on. We didn't even spoke to each other. He kept looking at me and smiled at me rather mischievously. 

About ten minutes later, we were actually in the middle of Hogsmeadean Field. It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen in all my life. The stars were shining and the breeze and air was very peaceful. "Do you like this place?" Draco asked rather nervously.

"Yeah, thanks, Draco," I said, grinning at him.

"I want to show you something—let's see—what star shape would you like to see?" Draco asked.

"Leo," I said, smiling.

"Leo it is, come here," he said. I went up to him and he held up my hand and pointed it towards the heavens. He put my forefinger up and pointed it towards eleven places. I gasped, for the stars that he pointed my hand to began to glow and was in the shape of a lion. (A/N: Grammar stinking hereplease do not kill me! ^o^) 

"How did you do that?" I squealed. 

"A Malfoy Gift," he replied simply. He pulled me towards him and we stared up towards the stars. "You know, one day, I want to fly up towards the heavens and actually see the stars around me, glowing and shining all over," I said, grinning. "Of course, it won't come true, but there's no harm in dreaming, right?" 

"Of course not." Draco muttered. "I've always dreamt being someone else, and if I was a girl, I would be you," 

"Its not easy to be me," I said, giggling. 

"Well—at least you don't have a father who causes havoc all the time and is a hypocrite and a mother who never takes notice of you and wants nothing but money." He said bitterly. 

"But you have me," I said softly.

"I knowbut something's missing

"It's you who's missing. All you have to do is to love," I told him.

He smiled towards me and kissed me. "You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me," he said

Author's Notes: End of chapter, end of total fluffness! 0^.^0 Okay, done now.. have a nice day. **runs off***


	9. Chapter 9

_A Walk to Remember - Chapter Nine _

Author's Notes: Oh, so sorry for not updating this fan fiction for quite a long time...! I've been quite busy lately and is going to be much busy soon... I hope you guys will stay loyal to my fan fic and keep reading it :) I guess that's all! Enjoy chapter Nine..

Especially dedicated to my best friend, Lisa... ^_^

* * *

Harry walked steadfastly towards the library... he didn't know why he was heading there--but he felt as if someone was leading him... He entered the dark library... looking around vaguely. He heard a book dropping from somewhere. He reached the section and was shocked to see a golden book glittering in front of him. 

_What's this? _ he wondered, feeling confused, curious, and anxious. He picked up the golden book, and as he touched it, he felt as if a surge of powerful energy was beginning to flow through him. _Strange,_ he thought, slightly enchanted by the book. 

The book suddenly opened by itself, and Harry's scar began to pound with pain. He dropped the opened book, clutching his scar, trying to release the pain. This was getting strange... for as Harry looked around him--he found that he was not in the library anymore. He was, in fact, by the lake. 

And yet, as he turned around to see the castle, it was strange... Hogwarts looked rather new--shiny--- _What's going on? _Harry wondered, walking towards the entrance door and knocked it three times. "My, my, who could it be?" he heard a gentle voice behind the big wooden door. 

The door opened and a beautiful young woman's face smiled at him. She had soft blue eyes and her face was kind. "How may I help you?" she asked politely. 

"Er--yes--my name is Harry Potter... I'd like to know what.. erm.. what year am I in?" Harry asked softly. 

"What year?" the woman echoed, her eyebrows arching in a puzzled way. "Pardon me?" 

"Oh, _never mind_. I'm probably lost..." Harry said, waving his hands absent-mindedly. _Extremely lost, in fact. _

"Well.. would you like to stay here for the night? You _are_ wizard, aren't you?" the woman said, inviting him in. "Yes--yes, I am," he answered, walking into the Great Hall. How different it looked! There was no elegant chairs, long tables, portraits... surely... surely this wasn't the beginning of Hogwarts? Surely the book _didn't_ take him to the past? For what reason would it do that? 

"You look rather curious, what's in your mind?" the woman asked suddenly. Harry, who had forgotten that she was behind him, jumped and said, in a sheepish voice, "No, no, no... nothing!" 

"Okay," the woman said. "My name is Helga Hufflepuff. It's nice to meet you, Harry." 

"Um, pleasure's mine," Harry murmured, questions exploding in his mind immediately. Helga smiled at him and took his hand in a motherly way; "Come, I'll show you your room.. this castle is newly-built so it has nothing much.." 

"_Really_?" Harry exclaimed loudly. That means he was sent back to a thousand years before his time! 

"Yes, me, Rowena, Salazar and Godric built this." Helga replied, chucking.

"Um, so where are they?" he asked.

"Well, Salazar and Godric have gone to Hogsmeade, the little village near here... and Rowena's upstairs. I wonder what she's doing," she said thoughtfully. Harry blinked twice; he couldn't believe he was actually in the four founder's era. 

"Oh, wow..." he said without thinking. Helga smiled faintly and lead him towards the library, where Rowena was, sitting on the chair, reading, not noticing that they were there. Helga cleared her throat a little and Rowena looked up, startled. 

"Oh, Helga!" she said, smiling. She reminded Harry strongly of Hermione--but with different features. It was strange... Rowena had long black hair with bright brown eyes. _Okay, so minus the eyes..._ Harry thought. "And who's this boy?" 

"This is Harry Potter," Helga said. 

"Harry Potter..." Rowena's voice trailed off, she looked at Harry directly in the eyes, and made him very uncomfortable. "Very well.. He will be staying here, I suppose?" 

"Yes, if you, Godric, and Salazar don't mind, that is!" Helga said.

"Oh, it's really no problem, Helga." Rowena insisted. She smiled at Harry and said, "How old are you, Harry?" 

"Uhm--seventeen," Harry replied. 

"I see..." Rowena said. The look on her face was strange---it was as if she knew something. She smiled brightly at him and said, "Have a nice stay here, Harry!" 

* * *

Hermione was doing her Charms homework in the Gryffindor common room until Ginny came to her, looking despaired. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately. Ginny bit her lip and said desperately, "Hermione, Harry's missing!" 

"He's missing? What do you mean?" Hermione said blankly. Harry and her was doing their homework together... it was then she realized that Harry had walked out of the common room.... "Ginny, where do you think he went?" she asked, alarmed. 

"He's gone, I don't know where he went! I've search all over the school, the Astronomy Tower... _everwhere_!" Ginny cried, waving her hands. "Some of the kids said that he went into the library but he wasn't there either!" 

Hermione folded her arms, her eyebrows furrowed, trying to solve the problem, but she knew it was impossible. "Ron's missing too," she said suddenly. "Do you think they could be together?" Ginny looked doubtfully at Hermione. "I don't think so... Ron likes to be in private these days... 

"But of course he'll let Harry join him--they're best friends!" Hermione insisted.

"Don't you notice? Their friendship is threatening to break." Ginny said, looking down on the floor. Hermione felt devastated. "Think we should ask his friends?" she suggested. 

"Probably." Ginny answered, looking around, seeing Seamus talking to Parvati Patil. "Hey, Finnigan!" Seamus turned around and saw Ginny. He said something to Parvati and walked up towards them. "Hey, Ginny." he greeted, in a rather awkward way, of course. Hermione could see Parvati narrowing her eyes at Ginny. He was Ginny's boyfriend a couple of years ago....

"Have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked.

Seamus shook his head and answered, "Nope... I went to look for him a couple of minutes ago and some people said he went to the library. There's some commotion over there--go and check it out." 

"There is?" Ginny exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. She took Hermione's hands and practically dragged her towards the library as fast as she could. To their enormous surprise, a large group of students were hovering in front of it, and Ginny's sharp eyes saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall talking to each other in the library. 

They made their way into the library, but Madam Pince pushed them back slightly. "You can't enter. An accident just occured--someone opened the Book of Eden and....

"_The Book of Eden_?" Hermione and Ginny cried. "_The_ sacred _Book of Eden_?"

"But she told us we don't need any books!" Hermione said frustratingly. 

"Do you think Agnes might be lying to us?" Ginny pressed. 

"I don't know--_she told us we don't need any books_!" she said.

"Silence, please!" Madam Pince said. "We're doing an investigation here! Professor Dumbledore thinks that a student has disappeared after opening it.. It's a puzzling mystery and you two have _nothing_ to do with it, all right?" 

The two girl's mind was whirling with questions, and more questions. "Well, we're in the case, because _we_ think that Harry's sucked in the book." Ginny retorted in a rather blunt way. 

"I beg your pardon?" Madam Pince said angrily, anger flashing in her eyes. 

"Pince, calm down," Professor Dumbledore said behind her. Madam Pince sniffed slightly and went off, grumbling under her breath. "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, do you know _anything_ about this incident?" he asked them both, looking into their eyes, as though trying to read their minds. 

"Yes, actually, we do." Hermione answered. "Give us the book." 

"The book is dangerous, Miss Granger. You can't touch it, but you can levitate it--Albus, don't you think it's doubtful that these two girls know anything about this---mystery?" Professor Mcgonagall chimed in. Ginny sighed exasperatingly. Why won't anyone believe them? 

"There's a possible way they _do_ know," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. 

"But how?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. Professor Dumbledore levitated the book towards Ginny and Hermione. They took a deep breath and touched the golden book together. To their amazement, the book began to light up furiously, almost blinding them all. 

"Nothing happened to you! Why--this can't be!" Professor Mcgonagall said, gasping. 

"They're the Maidens of Eden," Professor Dumbledore finished for her. 

* * *

After Helga dropped him off at the to-be Hufflepuff common room, Harry had the chance to look around, for he had never went into any other common rooms--except for Slytherin's. He didn't feel tired, he felt as if he ought to find out something.... 

But what? And how could he go back to his time? He knew that his best friends would be extremely worried and they _should_ notice that he was gone.... right? Harry remembered the look on Rowena's face... it was as if she _knew_ who Harry was... 

Harry immediately went out of the common room and dashed towards the library. Slowly, he opened the door and saw that Rowena was still there, reading a very thick book. She looked up and saw him. She smiled and said, "Harry, what brings you here?" 

"I... um... just want to look around." Harry answered nervously, his stomach lurching slightly.

"Okay... come and sit down, if you want," Rowena said. Harry nodded and sat down in front of her. After some time, Rowena looked up and asked, "Is there anything you would like to talk about?" 

"Um--yes, why's this castle built?" Harry asked.

"I thought you knew, Harry. For Hogwarts, of course." Rowena said, smiling at him rather mischievously. Harry stared at her, shocked beyond words. "D'you... know who I am?" Rowena nodded slowly, closing the book. Harry gave an exclamation as he realized that it was the same book that brought him here. 

Rowena sighed slightly and said, "I really don't know why Agnes brought you here." 

"Who's Agnes?" he asked. 

"Why, the Guardian of Eden. Didn't you know that?" Rowena asked, looking at him strangely. "Or didn't Hermione and Ginny tell you?"

"How do you know...? 

Rowena grinned and replied, "The Maiden of Wisdom has the divinity power, Harry--and therefore, I'm one of the Maidens of Eden," 

"Maiden...of Eden?" Harry echoed. 

"Eden was a beautiful and harmonious world, ruled by the three Maidens of Eden, and the powerful protector, Agnes. It was destroyed, by the people of that world, for their greedy deeds were getting stronger... and their craving of getting power... it was horrible, Harry." Rowena explained. "Alas, the evil sorceress, Adel, decided to take over the world... but the three Maidens summoned Agnes and managed to seal Adel--and Agnes. The Maidens realized that their world was no longer a peaceful world, it was now the world of terror and suffering, and so, the Maidens _destroyed_ their world---

"They actually _destroyed_ it? That's cruel!" Harry cut off.

"It was the right thing to do--they had no choice but to do that. But Eden--it was a very powerful world--filled with powerful magic, enchanting magic, if you want to get technical," Rowena said, smiling slightly. "And so, they used all of their power and sucked _all_ of Eden's power and sent it to the sealed Agnes. The Maidens were sent here.... and their generations of women became the Maidens too." Rowena finished.

"And...? Can you seal off Agnes?" Harry asked expectantly.

"Unfortunately, I can't, for the two other Maidens were murdered," Rowena said darkly. "Oh, yes, I _do_ know who the murderer is..." 

"Who...?" he persisted. 

"Salazar Slytherin," Rowena said coldly. 

* * *

"We'll figure this out by ourselves and if we need help, we'll ask for it from you, Professor." Hermione said in a polite but firm voice. Professor Mcgonagall opened her mouth to protest but the Head Master raised his hand so that she wouldn't say anything. 

"Very well, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. But I would like you to investigate in the library. We don't want any students to get involved. And are you sure that it was Harry who...

Ginny's stomach lurched uncontrollably. She felt exceedingly worried about him--was he dead? Ginny shook her head and answered, "We're not very sure, Professor Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore nodded and turned to Professor Mcgonagall. "Come now, Minerva. There's no work for us to do here---we should just hope for the best." he said. They both went out of the library briefly. 

"Okay... so what must we do?" Ginny asked, turning to Hermione.

"We have to read this first." Hermione answered, pointing to a table. "Let's go." They both sat on chairs and Hermione, furrowing her brow with concentration, leafed through the pages. "We've got to figure out how to get Agnes here. I mean, it worked last time at the Forbidden Forest..." 

"What do you mean, _it worked_? I didn't even summon her," Ginny protested. "Lets just check out the book.." They began to study the book continuously until it was past two hours... Some patted Hermione on the shoulder and she turned around to see Draco. 

"I just heard the rumors... what's going on?" he asked.

"Draco... it's really hard to explain," Hermione said with difficulty. "And this is rather top-secret..." 

"Oh, fine. I guess you can't share anything with me, huh?" Draco replied. 

"No! It's just that--

"It's okay, Hermione. I understand... well, I don't want to bother you two so later!" and with that, he went out of the library. Ginny stared at Hermione with her mouth opened. "Am I imagining things or did Draco just say, "I understand..." instead of "You know what? We're _over_."---

Hermione chuckled a little and said, "You weren't imagining things, Ginny." 

"Strange... is he alienated or something?" Ginny asked.

"I guess... I guess he's changed." Hermione said. 

-End of Chapter 9-

Author's Notes: I didn't want to leave you guys a cliff hanger... and cliff hangers drives me crazy anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thank you..

-laughing my head off- 


	10. Chapter 10 - This is true... I love you

A Walk to Remember -Chapter 10

"_Salazar Slytherin_?" Harry echoed rather loudly. 

"Did someone call me?" said a strange voice behind him. Harry turned around and saw a man--he had a cunning face indeed. His moustache was curled and her eyes were beady. If he wasn't Salazar Slytherin, Harry would've mistaken him to be the Duke from the story, 'Moulin Rouge'. 

Rowena immediately closed the thick book and held it tightly in her arms. "No one called you, Salazar. Maybe it was your imagination?" she said softly, narrowing her eyes at him. Salazar grinned and moved closer towards them. He apparently didn't notice that Harry was there. He put his arms on Rowena's shoulders and pulled her forward to kiss her, but she pushed him back using powerful magic. 

Salazar was flung backwards and he hit the wall. "Damn you, Ravenclaw! When will you learn that I love you?" he barked. Rowena folded her arms and snapped, "Do you not notice that we have a visitor, and that he just saw you humiliate yourself?"

Salazar's eyes flew towards Harry, and he cleared his throat in a disgruntled manner. "I'm sorry for my... unnecessary behavior." he said, looking darkly at Rowena. "And who are you?" 

"He's the one that's going to destroy your Heir's power, if you want to know," Rowena said half-sarcastically.

"Really funny, Rowena." Salazar snapped, rolling his eyes. 

"My name's Harry Potter," Harry interjected them both. Salazar narrowed his eyes at Harry and opened his mouth to say something; but Rowena cleared her throat loudly and said, "Salazar, leave." in a very firm way that Salazar's mouth hung open.

"But I thought you always enjoyed my company!" he said in a whiny voice that almost made Harry roll his eyes.

"Well... I'm busy with putting charms around this place... so it would be _lovely_ if we have dinner at Hogsmeade to morrow together," Rowena said in a flirting voice. "The two of us," and she batted her eyelashes. Salazar smiled and replied, "That would be good. I'll see you later, Harry." 

And with that, he went out of the library. "He must be extremely dreamy after you said that," Harry said, choking with laughter. Rowena laughed slightly and replied, "Of course... now back to what we were talking about...

"Salazar killed my sisters, Lorelai and Bertha," Rowena said in a soft and said voice. "You _must_ stop the evil Dark Lord who wants to kill the Maidens of Eden, Harry Potter--you _must_." Harry stood there, stunned. "But--how--

"Use your power." Rowena said. "And your heart." she added, her hand pressing his chest. Suddenly, Harry felt very sick--he didn't know why--but he just felt _too_ sick--he felt like vomiting. Rowena saw the look on his face and muttered, "You have to go now---it was nice meeting you--Harry Potter..." 

Harry watched his world went blur... 

And he couldn't remember anything no more...

* * *

Hermione and Ginny screamed in shock when Harry appeared so suddenly in front of them. He fell forward and dropped on the floor, his eyes closed and his face pale. "Harry!" Hermione cried, shaking him slightly, but he didn't move or opened his eyes. 

Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore dashed towards them, alarmed. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley! Is that Potter?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, a worried crease formed on her forehead. Professor Dumbledore put his hand on Professor Mcgonagall's shoulder and nodded quietly. 

"Minerva, take him to the Hospital Wing. Immediately," he added, for he knew that the Professor wanted to know more than she should. Professor Mcgonagall opened her mouth to protest, but by the look on Professor Dumbledore's face, she knew she should go. Without complaining, she waved her wand and a magical stretcher appeared, carrying him towards the Hospital Wing, with the Professor behind it. 

"Now that we're alone, would you mind telling me what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly. Ginny and Hermione were at loss for words. They didn't do _anything_ at all. _ANYTHING_. Harry just appeared in front of them--that's all!

"Actually, professor, we didn't do anything at all---Harry just appeared in front of us!" Ginny explained. Professor Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully and replied, "But, how can that happen? Where did Harry went?" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. 

"We don't know." 

"Are you sure?" Professor Dumbledore pressed. _It was unlike him to press questions towards students_, Ginny thought, looking at him strangely. "We're dead sure," she said. Professor Dumbledore sighed and said, "Very well..." he walked away from them, out of the library. Ginny looked at Hermione, arching her eyebrows. "What's the matter with Dumbledore?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm... never mind," Ginny said, waving her hands. "You know, I reckon we should take a break. I need to see Harry... would you mind keeping the book in your dormitory?" Hermione nodded and got up. "I want to see Harry--but I really have to see Draco... I mean... I blew him off today---that's totally over-rule." she said.

"Can we meet here at 8 o'clock after dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, no problem," Hermione said. "It's not like I have any plans." 

* * *

"Draco, lets go and play with some Ravenclaw girls," Malcolm Baddock said mischievously. Goyle and Crabbe grinned and nodded vigorously. Draco shook his head--he knew that Hermione was probably looking for him. He looked at his watch. It was only six o'clock. 

"No, thanks." Draco replied. Malcolm and the others groaned and Goyle said, "Are you going to hang out with that Gryffindor girl than with _us_?" Malcolm's eyebrows shot up immediately--he was apparently new to this. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Draco snapped.

"_Gryffindor_ girl?" Malcolm echoed. 

"What do you want, Baddock?" Draco asked in an irritated voice. 

"No, I just realized what a _Mudblood_ you are." Malcolm said snidely. Draco clenched his fists, his need to punch Malcolm was overwhelming but he resisted, because they were all in the Great Hall--and it wasn't a very good idea to punch people in front of other people. Besides, Hermione might see him. 

"Shut the fuck up and sod off." he spat. 

"Ooh, I'm soo scared..." Malcolm jeered. 

"I'm warning you--Baddock--" 

"Draco?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione, staring at him and the others. Malcolm lunged towards Hermione and said, "Oh, so _this_ is the girl you're dating, Draco? The stupid Mudblood from hell?" he looked at Hermione and laughed. "Oh, Mudblood, do you _actually_ think you're worthy? Hah--you're ugly as a banshee...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco yelled. "SHE'S **_NOT_** STUPID OR UGLY! SHE'S THE MOST AMAZING PERSON AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I'VE EVER MET AND IF YOU CANT DEAL WITH THAT, WHY DONT _**YOU**_ GO TO HELL?" Malcolm and the others were shocked. Their eyes widened, while the students at the Great Hall whispered to each other. "You suck, Malfoy," Crabbe said dully.

"You stink!" Malcolm said. "You'll regret falling in love with her! I bet it's not even love! It's just FAKE!! You heard me, Malfoy?! **YOU'RE JUST A FAKE!!**" They snickered and went away. Draco fiercely rushed towards them, but Hermione pulled him back. "Draco, it's okay..." she whispered gently.

"It's _not _okay! Those bastard's don't know who they're dealing with!" Draco yelled. Hermione pulled him from the Great Hall towards the lake, while he swore under his breath. 

"Draco, stop it. Stop being an eleven-year old," Hermione said sternly. Draco stopped immediately and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione--I couldn't help it--

"It's okay, Draco... it's okay, I love you--that's all that matters." she said soothingly. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips tenderly. Then, he kissed her eyes, her neck, and her hand. He loved everything about her--he wasn't going to let her go...

"I think we'd better stop, Draco..." Hermione said in a breathless voice. "People might see...

"So?" he said softly, caressing her cheek gently. Hermione shut her eyes--she didn't want this to stop either... When they broke off, Draco said, "Would you like to meet me at the Hogsmeade secret passage at eight o'clock?" Hermione had told him about the secret passage, and they even used it. "Sure." Hermione said, forgetting completely that she was suppose to meet Ginny at library.

* * *

"So did you get to meet Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny that evening, as they sat down for dinner. "No," Ginny said darkly. "Madam Pomfrey wont let me." Hermione patted her shoulder and said, "It's okay..." Ginny nodded slightly, looking glum. 

"Don't forget to meet me in the library, okay?" she asked. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly, her mind whirling towards Draco. Their eyes locked for a moment and he smiled at her. She smiled back, feeling very happy, but her stomach lurched when she remembered that she was probably going to die sooner than she thought...

* * *

Hermione looked around the passage that night, making sure that no one was there. Then, she pulled out her wand and whispered, "_Dissendium!_" The one-eyed witch statue flung open and she entered the passageway, while the statue closed itself automatically.

"_Lumos,_" she heard Draco whispered. She saw his face and smiled at him. "Hi," she said warmly. Draco said nothing, but pulled her close to him and began kissing her. She felt butterflies in her stomach for a while, but everything that she was thinking about disappeared immediately. All she thought was Draco... and only him. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead...

She put her arms around him and caressed his blond hair... his neck... She smiled a little as she and Draco lay down on the damp and cold ground. But they didn't notice anything about it at all. Draco stopped kissing her for a while... and her hands flew towards his robes. She pulled them off... and he pulled off her robes too. She felt excitement building up in her heart. 

He took off her blouse and kissed her neck. Hermione sighed and put her hands on his shirt--- and pulled them off too. Draco kissed her forehead (A/N: Blah blah blah...) and right there and then--Hermione knew this was wrong... she couldn't have sex with him...

She pulled him away and said breathlessly, "No, Draco. We cant do this." she said firmly, pulling her clothes back on again. Draco stared at her confused, "Why? We _are_ seventeen..." Hermione looked at him, devastated. She didn't want to break his heart--but if all that he cared was sex and not love... she knew she ought to leave him. 

"I'm sorry--I cant do this. If you don't understand why--and you're mad about it--I understand. If you choose to walk away because of this... I understand--but I would be miserable. You're free to make your decision, Draco." she said, tears falling down from her eyes. Immediately, he brushed away her tears. "No, Hermione. I love you. I _love_ you. I respect every decision that you make---but I just want you to know that _this_ is true. _I love you_." 

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him tightly. 

_Author's Notes: End of chapter! I know.. I know.. it's stupid... but I just **had** to put a snogging scene!!! *looks sheepishly* Review..._


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny put a hand on her chin, waiting impatiently for Hermione to arrive. Where is she? Ginny wondered vaguely as she flipped through 1000 Herbs for You, a random book she chose while waiting for Hermione. To her relief, Hermione arrived five minutes later, looking breathless. Ginny studied her friend closely. Her hair was out of place, and her eyes were shining. She looked exhausted, too.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why are you late? I waited for an hour here!" Hermione smiled apologetically and sat next to Ginny. "I'm sorry," she said hastily. "I had to meet Draco." Ginny sighed, irritated. Draco, Draco, Draco, she thought. Can't Hermione find someone else to focus on? Ginny thought, closing the book and slowly pulled the Book of Eden out of her bag.  
  
"Do you notice that it's much more golden than before?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing with concentration. Ginny touched the edges of the book, realizing how smooth it was. "This book must be be two thousand years old," she said, calculating. Hermione frowned as she opened the book. Nothing happened at all. "Isn't it strange? When Harry opened the book, he got sucked in, but when we opened it, we're not sucked in."  
  
"Can you read the first page?" Ginny asked cautiously. Hermione frowned, bending down with full concentration. "They're ancient runes," Hermione announced a second later. Ginny folded her arms and said, "What are you waiting for? You're in the Ancient Runes class. You can read it."  
  
"I cant," Hermione said slowly and dejectedly. Ginny's eyes widened, shocked. "What do you mean?" she exclaimed. "Of course you can, Hermione!" Hermione shook her head, looking frustrated. "I can only read the first passage," she said softly.  
  
"What does it say, then?" Ginny asked expectantly.  
  
"Only the Maiden of Wisdom can read this book," Hermione translated.  
  
"Oh, we need Christina, then!" Ginny cried. "But she's dead, so…  
  
Hermione slammed the book closed. Her brown eyes were wide and she looked terrified. Ginny stared at her, confused. "Hermione, are you all right?" she asked slowly. Hermione looked at Ginny, and said in a trembling voice, "It's Edel,"  
  
"What?" Ginny started. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"She's here!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said, more puzzled than ever. "Hermione, Edel is sealed. She can never get out and attack us." Hermione took a deep breath and said, in a fake calmed voice. "Ginny… what about Agnes? She's sealed too. But she can get out and use some of her powers."  
  
"Oh… no…" Ginny exclaimed. "So… so… it wasn't Anges who pulled Harry in the book.  
  
"It was Edel," Hermione said. "I can feel her power. It's evil—very evil. Ginny, I think… I think…  
  
"Harry," Ginny finished.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry lay on his bed, his eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep—he kept thinking what Rowena told him. Something about Hermione and Ginny. He wondered if they were hiding something from him. Maybe they are. But what was their secret?  
  
Harry heard footsteps coming towards his bed, and decided that it was Madam Pomfrey. But no, how could that be? The footsteps were not soft… in fact, it was loud and clear. It was as if someone wasn't wearing his or her shoes or slippers. "Who's there?" he asked loudly.  
  
"I'm here," said a cold voice. For a moment, Harry thought it was Voldemort. But no, it sounded like a female voice. The voice sent Harry into shivers, making him feel clammy and sick. "Show yourself," Harry said bravely. The person laughed an evil laugh. Then, she stepped out of the shadows—almost making him scream when he saw her face.  
  
It was horrifying. She had a long tongue and bloodshot eyes. She was tall and had flaming red curls up to her knees. She was black robes that were stained with blood. At least, he thought it was blood. "Who are you?" he asked, feeling frightened for the first time.  
  
"I'm Edel," she said, in the same cold and icy voice.  
  
Harry stared at her, shocked beyond words. His green eyes were wide. He could feel her aura, it was much more powerful than anyone—even Voldemort. "You—you—what are you doing here?" Harry asked boldly. "I thought you were sealed by the Maidens of Eden."  
  
"One of them is dead," Edel hissed. "I can use some of my powers. Like breaking this 'powerful' barrier that Godric Gryffindor set up for this school." She looked at Harry closely and said, "I sense fear in your heart. Don't bother to hide it. Bring out more fear!!!" she cackled evilly.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Harry shouted.  
  
"You should thank me," Edel said. "I brought you to the past…"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"I need to find the truth myself. I know that you have great powers, boy. So I decided to bring you in. Did you feel the cold shiver down your spine when you were there? That was me. I was right behind you." Edel said. "Some of my memories are washed away, and thanks to Rowena Ravenclaws' long story… now I remember everything."  
  
"What do you want with me now?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Your power." Edel answered. She held out her hand and clenched Harry's neck. Harry tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but it was no use. "After this," she hissed. "I will go to Voldemort and help him capture the Maidens of Eden, therefore releasing me out of this Hell that I've suffered for ten thousand years."  
  
Harry was slowly losing his breath. His face was as white as sheet now, and he could feel his energy draining out of him. Her eyes were half opened, and he could see a green light surging out of his body going through Edel. "I can feel the power!" Edel said excitedly, her eyes redder than ever.  
  
"You belong in Hell," Harry heard someone said behind them.  
  
Edel dropped Harry on his bed, and he lay there. His eyes were opened, but he was not moving, and yet he was still breathing. He was paralyzed.  
  
* * *  
  
"You," Edel snarled. Hermione glared at Edel, taking a step towards her. "Leave Harry alone!" she cried. Edel laughed, as though this scene amused her. "Can't you see? Your little Harry is already paralyzed." She said. "And you are going to die, Healer." Hermione felt tears filling her eyes, but she pushed them away at once. "Well, I still have hope." She said slowly.  
  
"No you don't, you fool," Edel said. Then, she took Ginny by the hand and swung her across the room. "Ginny!" Hermione shrieked. Ginny groaned and she got up instantly. "I see you still have your strength," Edel said, smirking.  
  
"You're going to die, for making him like this," Ginny cried.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that," Edel mocked her.  
  
Hermione waved her hand, and a powerful blast of golden light swerved towards Edel, hitting her on the chest and flinging her across the room. "Damn you," Edel growled. Ginny waved her hands at Edel and a powerful beam of red light flew towards her. Edel screamed in anguish.  
  
"I'll kill you all! Just wait and see!" Edel shrieked and disappeared.  
  
Hermione and Ginny rushed towards Harry and shook him. "Harry, Harry!" Ginny cried. But Harry just stared at them, his eyes without emotion, his hands limp and his face pale. "Do you think he's dead?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said firmly. "He's not dead."  
  
"Edel will pay for this," Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Ginny, she's so powerful. Too powerful, in fact," Hermione whispered. "She can catch us anytime."  
  
"She can't use her real abilities," Ginny said.  
  
"Maybe. But she still has her powers." Hermione replied.  
  
"What should we do?" Ginny said, her eyes brimming with tears. "We cant give up so soon."  
  
"No, we cant, but we should train ourselves and keep away from the ones we love," Hermione said finally.  
  
"What…  
  
"Ginny, we have to." Hermione whispered. "Edel can find out who we care most and kill them. Look what she did to Harry."  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey can fix him up in a second!" Ginny protested. "Hermione, this is a bad idea."  
  
"It's the best idea we've ever came up," Hermione said. She looked out of the window, wondering what to tell Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked into Julian's kitchen to see Draco looking very sad. She wondered what was going on. "Draco?" she said softly. "Are you all right?" Draco looked at Hermione, his eyes were rather red—it was as if he just cried. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, feeling a large lump in her throat.  
  
"Hermione's dead," Draco said slowly. "The little Hermione we met. She was murdered." Hermione put her hands on her mouth, shocked. She gasped, and tears began to fall from her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, her lips trembling.  
  
"She's dead," Draco cried. "And there was a little note next to her. I found her body lying on the front door this morning, did you know that?" Hermione gulped, feeling a horrendous feeling in her stomach. "What did it say?" she asked.  
  
"Bring the girl with brown hair who works here to us," Draco yelled. "Or everyone who comes here tomorrow will die! Hermione, what on earth is going on?! What are you hiding from me?! Rumors are flying all around school about you and Ginny being Maidens of Eden, which sound ridiculous but I need to know the truth!"  
  
"Fine!" Hermione cried. "I am the Maiden of Eden! I'm the Healer and I'm going to die soon. It doesn't matter if Voldemort will have me or not. I'm going to die anyway!" Draco's eyes widened, and Hermione ran out of the kitchen and out of Julian.  
  
She wished she could just run out of her life, too.  
  
Author's Notes: I know that's kind of bad, but I'm kind of having writer's block… hope you enjoyed it anyway! 


	12. Chapter Twelve Thoughts

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I don't think you remember me but here I am, putting up chapter 12!! It's been a long time, and after reading your wonderful reviews, I am finally deciding to re-write this story, and continuing it. J One of the reasons I am re-writing it is because I got the name wrong sometimes. (How mixed up I was!) Anyway, Long live Draco/Hermione!! This chapter focuses on what Draco and Hermione thinks. It's rather short, but don't worry! More to come!

* * *

Draco felt hollow and empty inside as he made his way towards the Slytherins' common room. Hermione's voice kept ringing in his head. He could not let go of those desperate, sad, frustrated, dreaded words or her anguish expression on beautiful her heart-shaped face. He leaned against the wall, in the darkness, so that no one could see him. He didn't know why, but suddenly, he had the urge to _cry_. He almost wanted to laugh at the thought. _Boys don't cry, _he reminded himself sternly. _Especially Malfoys._ But surely he was able to cry for Hermione? He had almost cried for the little Hermione when he heard the tragic news; then he resisted, but—but—the mere thought of facing the death of his own Hermione? He could not handle that. 

__

"It doesn't matter if Voldemort get me or not. I'm going to die anyway!" 

The word die' echoed in his mind, not letting him go. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand what Hermione was saying. He didn't understand why she was going to die. Draco suddenly remembered the word she was saying. Maiden of Eden' He scrunched up his face. His father had said something about it. His face suddenly lit up. Perhaps he could write to his father and ask him about it? 

It seemed like a good idea. 

But, even though he knew he was about to find out things he did not know about Hermione, he couldn't help still feeling depressed. In his heart, he knew that Hermione was going to go away 

"Draco?" a familiar voice piped up. 

He looked up and met Pansy Parkinson's eyes. "What?" he snapped. He wasn't in very good terms with Pansy and the other Slytherins at the moment. 

"I miss you," she said, sighing. "Please come back to us. Get away from the Gryffindors, I _beg _you. They're dangerous—really"

Looking at her made him feel sadder, and something inside him made him do something unexpected. He reached for Pansy's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, brushing his lips against hers. He didn't know why he did that, but he could not stop. He was too frustrated. Kissing Pansy, however, was much different than kissing Hermione. Kissing Pansy felt like chaining himself and closing the door. Kissing Hermione made him feel free 

Both of them did not stop, hidden away in the darkness of the corridor. 

* * *

Hermione was crying bitterly behind one of the many bookshelves in the library. She was trying to do more research on herself, but found the tears spilling on the pages of the books. She could not concentrate. _Hermione, what have you done? _She thought, sitting on the ground, continuing to cry. She choked, and heard Madame Pince clearing her throat. Hermione quickly dabbed her tears away with a tissue and tried to focus again. 

But she could not. Instead, she broke down and started to sob loudly, making some students stare at her in shock. Madame Pince got up from her place and went to Hermione, puzzled by her behavior. "Miss Granger?" she said briskly. "This is the _library_" 

The librarian paused when she saw what Hermione was doing. She had never seen anyone so sad before. "Are you all right?" she asked gently, putting a hand on the girl's shoulders. 

Hermione shook her head, sniffing, tears flooding down her face uncontrollably, like a river. "Madame Pince," she said hoarsely. "How would you feel if you're going to leave everything behind?" 

Madame Pince stared at her, confused. "Well," she said hesitantly. 

"Oh, never mind," said Hermione, frustrated. 

"What's going on here?"

Both of them turned around to see Ginny, frowning concernedly. "Hermione? Why are you crying?" 

Madame Pince got up and walked away, not wanting to interrupt them. Ginny sat next to Hermione, putting an arm around her comfortingly. "What happened with Draco?" she asked softly. 

"I told him about us," said Hermione putting her hands on her face. "I told him I'm going to die, Ginny!" 

Hermione could not believe what she had just said to Draco. How could she tell him she was going to die? Of course he was probably going to stay away from her, not wanting to be broken hearted because of her upcoming death. "That must be tough for him, Hermione," said Ginny, shaking her head. "Why did you say that?" 

"Because—because" Hermione spilled everything to Ginny, leaving the red-hair open-mouthed with shock. 

"_Rumors_?" Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione—we're in trouble! And _Death Eaters_?" 

"Shh," said Hermione, frowning. "Yes I know. Ginny, I don't know what we should do anymore Should we leave Hogwarts?" 

"NO, Hermione!" said Ginny, surprised at her suggestion. "That's out of the question. Leaving Hogwarts would be much more dangerous for us!" 

"Then we'll just have to face Edel and fight" 

"So be it," said Ginny gravely. "We'll train ourselves before that day comes." 

"But I have to face Draco first" Hermione trailed off, feeling as if her heart had just been torn into pieces. 


End file.
